Capture and Release
by Qt-chan
Summary: OK i have decided to change this into a lemon where Usagi falls in love with the 5 g-boys and she has to find out which one is the right one!! hehe read!
1. Default Chapter

Capture and Release  
  
Hey fanfic peoples lol wazup? I was going to write this story a totally different way but out of respect to the fact that there has been more school shootings I changed my mind and decided to let those disgusting people find other fics. SORRY for babbling but I changed this fic and I hope you like it lots!!!! Oh by the way this is for Heero and Usagi fans. (Don't worry I'll write one on Usagi and Quatre while I'm writing this one!) SO hope you like this story!! OH WAIT I NEED YOUR HELP WHAT DO CHAN, KUN, AND SAN MEET NAME TERMS? AND WHAT DOES GOMEN EXACTLY MEAN? HELP!!  
  
"Heero Yuy: pilot of the gundam 01 created the zero system, and well suited for mobile suit combat. I am sorry that is all the information we have on pilot 01."  
The laptop plipped before shutting down. "Usagi your mission is to capture this boy and bring him to us the OZ foundation."  
Usagi nodded her head, "Hah he won't stand a chance."  
Her commander nodded his head before turning away dismissing her. Lady Nirage glared with pure hatred at Usagi's retreating form. Oh I'll get you you little bitch  
  
"Hi I'd like to enroll into the Sanq kingdom school I'm really interested in this pacifism subject that lady Relena has taken on."  
"Why thank you..."  
"Usagi Tuskino and the pleasure is all mine"  
Relena smiled and handed Usagi her enrollment form. "Usagi you start school tomorrow and I hope to see you here bright and early."  
Usagi smiled brightly "Thank You" Usagi bowed and left the room a smirk clearly on her face.  
"Usagi you got enrolled?"  
Usagi turned to see Amarra (sorry but I had to have the outer senshi in this cause it seemed to fit their style)  
"Yup man that Relena she's set on pacifism it's almost sad how glued she is to it but it's her choice to be stupid"  
Amarra laughed "So when are you going to start your mission?"   
"Tomorrow right now I want to go shopping I have to look good tomorrow so you wanna go with me?"  
Amarra shook her head "Sorry I got other things to do but I can drop you off and pick you up what time?"  
"Um picking me up at 5:00 would do ya you mind?"  
"Nope lets get going then"  
Usagi walked down with Amarra laughter broke out occasionally, Lady Nirage watched them waiting for the perfect chance to fulfill her wishes.  
  
Hmmmm lets see I finished clothes shopping and I have an hour left what else should I do...Oh my gosh like I should check out the gun department and see if there is any good guns there. Leaving a tip next to her smoothie she left and headed toward the gun department.  
  
"WATCH IT MAXWELL"  
"DANG SORRY!!"  
"MAN YOU WOULD THINK THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME!"  
"JERK!"  
Trowa sighed "Would you guys please shut up people are looking at us"  
Duo and Wufei glared at each other before turning to different parts of the store. Heero glanced backward glad that the noise had finally stopped. Quatre didn't enjoy going to the gun store it was such a bore, "Heero hurry up we don't have a lot of time left plus we already have guns so I don't see the reason we're here."  
Heero glared at him before looking back to the gun he was examining. Quatre turned and bumped into a girl. "sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."  
Quatre almost gasped at the deep blueness of her eyes.  
Usagi looked stepped back smiling, "Hi my name is Usagi Tuskino, sorry I wasn't looking either."  
Quatre smiled glad for someone to talk to. "So what are you doing here at the gun shop?"  
He blushed as he realized his stupid question.  
"Well I'm mainly here to look around but I'm willing to buy if there's anything good out."  
Quatre looked her over she was slim and definitely cute but he frowned I don't think she's telling the truth how could a woman of her size and nature know how to use a gun properly.  
Usagi noticed he was looking her over and sighed they always look me over when I say that it's annoying   
"Quatre what are you doing with that GIRRRRRRLL??" Duo yelled as he came up smiling at Usagi  
Quatre blushed "Usagi this is my friend Duo"  
Duo held out his hand "It's great to meet you"  
Usagi shook his hand "Thank you, what are you doing in a gun shop?"  
Duo facevaulted, "I'm um here to um look around for oh look for competition see all these guys here they couldn't make it past me if I was shooting at them."  
Usagi accepted the "challenge"   
"Well that's probably true but I'm not stupid Duo these people here are probably people who just hunt not something very great but anyhow I think...no I know I could beat you."  
Duo smirked "There is a gun tester over there lets just see who is the better gunman."  
  
Duo led Usagi toward a booth you payed 5 dollars to get in. It was more like laser tag except much much much more better. "ON THE COUNT OF 12 YOU WILL BEGIN! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12!"   
Usagi ran to the other end of the room, Dou hit her in the shoulder with his laser, crowing in triumph when he hit her. Usagi narrowed her eyes. SO YOU WANT COMPETITION WELL I'LL GIVE YOU COMPETITION YOU LITTLE COCKY JERK. Swinging around she hit Duo 3 times because of his crowing, running from side to side she jumped and rolled her way toward Duo he missed twice but got her once, she shot him straight in the chest and then the heart. "GAME OVER GAME OVER"  
Usagi straightened she hadn't broken into which Duo had. Smiling she kissed him on the lips gently whispering in his ear "Don't feel so bad"  
Taking off the laser tag suit she walked out of the store thoroughly happy at her small victory. Duo ran after her and grabbed her shoulder "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"  
  
Usagi smiled before flipping him on his back, "I'm a civilian that's who I am" smirking she waved at a guy.  
Then Duo realized it was a girl by his name.  
"Amarra lets go I'm tired of the mall."  
Amarra looked back at Duo who was watching her glaring daggers in her back and cocked an eyebrow, he couldn't hear what they were saying but Usagi came running back up to him.  
"Sorry about that Duo, please forgive me why don't we go out for some ice cream tomorrow after school lets meet at the entrance their call me if you can't make it" Winking Usagi gave him a deep kiss on his lips before turning and walking out the door with Amarra.  
  
Duo sat their completely stunned and then blushing he returned to the gun shop where the rest of the gundam pilots where waiting. "Maxwell what took you so long?"  
"I GOT A DATE" Rolling his eyes Wufei headed down the hallway  
  
Usagi found out from her laptop that Duo went to her school smiling she headed toward her first class knowing that she had the same schedule as Duo. Opening the door she sat down quietly to a stunned Duo. A few valley girls (an:that's what I call girls who go like this "like OH MY GOD jane I don't believe it but geuss what *squeal I got a date with john isn't that cool! Oh my gosh and he like has such a cute butt!: haha you get my meaning) The valley girls squealed when they saw Usagi with Duo "EXCUSE ME but I think you don't realize that Duo isn't up for takes he's our guy!"   
Usagi smirked "Well then why is he going on a date with me?"  
The girls screamed before breaking down in tears and sitting a ways off from Duo and Usagi. Usagi smiled evily "Duo how do you put up with those snots?"   
Duo blushed "just do"  
Usagi smiled before brushing her lips against his, (another scream erupted from the girls.) Usagi giggled as she readied herself for class.  
  
After school she had her ice cream parlor fun with Duo, before heading home she stopped by Heero's apartment smirking she knocked on his door.  
Opening the door he looked surprised "what do you want?"  
"well it's a lot to ask for but you see Heero I need you!"  
Grabbing gun she hit him with the handle of it. He sunk to the floor unconscious, she saw a little blood trickle down his forehead she wiped it away. Dragging him into his apartment she tied his hands securely and took all of his weapons away. Making sure that he was secured she called Hotaru "Hotaru I need you to bring the car around mission accomplished"  
Nirage screamed in outrage as she heard what had happened it's time I take a little action. She snuck into the apartment seeing the unconscious she untied him lifting him up she slapped him sharply. "GET UP"   
Heero responded immediately and grabbed her hand "What do you want"  
"Lady Nirage you better get away from him right away before I shoot your filthy little hide full of bullets."  
Lady Nirage turned, flicking her communicator on she yelled into it "COMMANDER SHE IS AGAINST US SHE FREED HEERO YUY AND IS NOW ON THEIR SIDE HURRY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"   
Usagi snarled and grabbed the thing and threw it out the window, Nirage shot herself in the shoulder, "HAH now Usagi your death trap is set."  
Nirage fainted ontop of Heero. Usagi kicked her body off, Heero was still to weak to move.   
fine you want a war Nirage I'll give you one!! Clenching her Lady Nirage's coat in her hand she punched her, "YOU YOU YOU bitch you'll pay for this!!"  
Grabbing Heero Yuy she helped him out of the apartment, "C'mon Yuy we don't exactly have all day"  
Heero glared at her "Why the hell are you helping me?"  
"So I can get my revenge, forgive me?"  
Heero glared at her as long as she's on my side she's still a danger though  
Heero nodded her head as she jumped into a jeep and raced down the street away from his apartment.  
Heero watched her for a few minutes before closing his eyes in sleep. Usagi watched him silently as he slept from her rear view mirror. I hope that they don't find us, this boy is strange I didn't think he'd let me in that easy, he'll probably be cautious around me from now on...oh well I'll have to do my best.   



	2. New beginings

Capture and release  
  
HEY HEY I thank you guys for telling me what san and chan and kun mean!!!! Hehe now I'll try to use them correctly. Hope you enjoy the chapter!! (can you help me with odango-atama phrase)  
  
Chapter 2:  
Usagi arrived at amarra's house, knocking on the door Amarra opened it surprised to see Usagi there. "Usagi-chan what are you doing??? Don't tell me you missed your target?"  
"Haruka-chan (I think that's how you spell her name, if not tell me and I think it's chan that goes with this.) Lady Nirage has sent the whole OZ organization is after me, she tricked them,bitch"Usagi muttered  
Haruka's eyes widened, "Quick we better go to Setsuna-san's house!"  
Usagi nodded as she climbed back into the car.   
"where are michiru (...please forgive me if this is wrong just r&r and tell me) and Hotaru?"  
"they're at Setsuna-san's house"  
Usagi nodded before looking in the rear view mirror. Haruka looked back too and gasped "What the hell!!! Usagi I thought you said that"  
"I didn't say that I gave him over to OZ did I! I wasn't about to let Lady Nirage get all the glory"  
Haruka glared at Usagi before stopping at Setsuna's house. Setsuna looked surprised when she saw Usagi carrying a boy and Haruka looking pissed but she allowed them in with no questions asked.  
  
Usagi lay him down on the bed, covering him up with the sheets snugly,I can't believe it I'm joining there side, what am I going to do? Damn he is sooo cute though Usagi giggled before shutting the door behind her.  
  
Usagi was met by Setsuna "Usagi-chan you better have some explaining to do arriving here at 11:00"  
Usagi giggled "You sound like my mother but all right lets go to the couch."  
AFTER EXPLAINATION   
There was silence in the room, "This is going to be lots of fun"  
Everybody swung there eyes over to Hotaru, Hotaru giggled, we'll of course have to learn how to use gundam and that'll be fun!"  
Setsuna smiled slightly "yes I guess your right"  
"I don't see what's so funny it'll be extremely hard to have him train us, I mean we were gonna kill him yesterday and now were talking about this like we're his best friends" Usagi pointed out coldly.  
  
Heero woke up tiredly, as he lifted himself off the bed he gripped his stomach in pain. Usagi had failed to realize that he had been stabbed by Lady Nirage. Wincing he stumbled out of the room, just in time to hear the last bit of the scouts conversation.  
  
The scouts sighed and nodded their heads.  
"What do you want me to teach you"   
The scouts turned to be faced by Heero. He was standing in blue jeans that were a little loose on him, he had taken off his shirt because it was covered in blood on the lower half. Wincing he made his way to the couch and sunk into it. Usagi looked at his wound, her forehead wrinkling in concern "Are you ok that looks pretty painful."   
Heero stared at her, "Teach you what?"  
"How to use the gundam machines"  
Heero glanced at Hotaru, "You'd have to meet Dr.J first, he's the one that trained us but you might be a little too old or tall, the gundams were meant for us."  
Haruka nodded her head, "I know, we heard from OZ that you were trained from birth to kill"  
Heero nodded his head as he doubled over and gasped in pain. "Hotaru please!" Usagi cried out urgently  
Hotaru stepped toward him and healed his wound, "There now your wound is healed I just hope that you don't get another one like that it takes a lot of energy to heal something like that."  
Heero nodded his head, before warily getting up and heading down the hall toward the door.   
"Wait Heero!" Usagi ran up to him grabbing him from behind. "Heero how will we reach this Dr.J?"  
"later" then he walked out the door  
Sighing in exasperation she went and got ready for school.   
The outer senshi nodded their heads, "We'll keep a watch over her, I think she'll learn who she really is soon but for now lets keep her safe, I don't trust her in the hands of those ruffians." Michiru stated quietly  
The scouts nodded their heads before heading toward the kitchen.  
  
"DUO-KUN WAIT UP!" Duo slowed his pace  
"Hey Usagi-chan how are ya?"   
"Oh I'm fine how about you?"  
"same here I'm just a little tired is all"  
"why"  
"stayed up late last night"  
"well that's obvious but why did you stay up night"  
"business"  
Usagi bit her lip she knew when people didn't want to tell her things, especially since she was in the OZ foundation. Sighing she kissed Duo quickly on the cheek before running up the steps. Duo smiled usa-chan is so full of life I'm glad I got her as my girlfriend  
"MAXWELL"  
Duo turned "Oh hey Wu-man what's da matter?"  
"WHERE'S MY SWORD!"  
"OH that old thing well it got a um..."  
"YES!!! I'm waiting"  
"it got a little rusty out in the rain or something so when I was doin some stuff with it, it um, kinda broke in half, so I thought that you wouldn't want a broken sword so I decided to throw it away." Duo finished quickly running up the stairs as Wufei started cursing and running after him.  
  
Heero was waiting just inside of the building, grabbing Duo by his coat collar he whispered in his ear "We got to talk to Dr.J tonight about Usagi tell Wufei"  
With that he left toward his next class. Wufei was glaring at Duo, Duo gulped maybe later he'll be in a good mood   
"MAXWELL!!!!!"  
  
"Dr.J we'd like to know if we should train a new recruit?"  
"Who is your new recruit and why? I thought you were perfectly able to do this mission by yourself."  
"OZ sent a assassin after Heero Yuy and it turned out that OZ turned on their best assassin, she wants to join us and learn how to use a gundam."  
"hmmmm this is a delicate matter I'd like to meet this Usagi in person, tomorrow at the dock 4:30 skip that dastardly school it doesn't help anything right now"  
Heero nodded his head, "So you heard the Dr. we go to the dock tomorrow."  
The gundam pilots nodded their heads before heading out the door. Duo was annoyed as he headed toward Usagi's apartment.  
"Hi is Usagi-chan there?"  
Haruka nodded as she called Usagi, "why are you here?"  
"I need to talk to her"  
"about what?"  
Duo winced as he thought of what he should say to the questioning lady in front of him. Just then luckily for Duo Usagi arrived.  
"DUO-KUN!!! It's so great to see you what are you here for?"  
Duo sighed in relief "I need to talk to you"  
Usagi's eyebrows shot up what could he possibly want to talk about?  
Usagi grabbed her coat before heading out the door with him. Haruka grimaced stupid boy he's as smart as a telephone poll.  
Shaking her head she looked over her shoulder when she heard Hotaru's steps on the ground.  
"Hotaru what are you doing up?"  
"haha Haruka-papa I'm not little anymore I'm just going to get some water, you seem worried what's wrong?"  
"Nothing at all, goodnight" Haruka left   
Hotaru stood there for a minute dazed by Haruka's quick leave before shaking her head. I can't believe Usagi's going out with that nitwit at 11:30 you would think that he was up to SOMETHING!! I wonder If haruka-papa is going to do something about this giggling silently she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"USAGI-chan I can't believe you never told me!"  
"Duo-kun really would you tell everyone in school that your going to kill someone tonight?"  
Duo shook his head in disbelief, his mouth was wide open with soundless words.  
"Duo-kun how did you come to find this out?"  
"Heero told me" he mumbled  
"Heero told you...are you a gundam pilot then?"  
Duo laughed "NO"  
Usagi narrowed her eyes "Don't lie to me"  
Duo put his hand on the back of his head laughing nervously, "why would you think that?"  
"Listen Duo-kun I'm not a dimwit I know my business, I won't tell anyone, besides I already kinda know heero wouldn't talk to you unless it was for something really important so I pieced it on from there."  
Duo sighed, "I guess I'm not good at secrets."  
Usagi giggled, "So is Quatre and everyone a gundam pilot?"  
Duo nodded his head, "Heero told me to tell you that there's a meeting at the docks tomorrow at 4:30 ok?"  
Usagi nodded her head yawning she leaned her self against Duo. Duo tensed as he felt her lean on him heavily. A few moments passed and Duo poked Usagi "Usagi we need to go it's really not safe out here at this time in the park"  
"do you really think that I can't handle myself?"  
Duo sighed, picking her up he carried her to his car, "Duo-chan... can I stay at your place tonight?"  
"Sure sure Usagi just as long as you don't drool"  
Duo received a smack on the cheek, as he giggled.  
  
Duo woke up wiping away sleepiness from his eyes, and gasped when he saw a bump in the covers, remembering it was Usagi he sighed, I wonder what that friend of hers will think when she's been gone all night (an: NO THEY DIDN'T DO IT *evil wink* I just got bored with my story line so I decided to make it a fun teaser)  
Usagi opened a single eye "Duo-chan I'm cold lay back down your letting all the cold into the sheets."  
Duo laughed before laying back down. Usagi cuddled closer to him, I'm surprised he's the first guy that was able to hold his hormones down, hah he's the first guy for me to sleep in bed with too.  
Duo couldn't help but wonder how they came to be in this position, but however he did he liked it, until he heard the familiar clanging noises in the kitchen, damn what am I going to say to the guys about this???  
"Usagi what am I going to say to the guys about this?" Duo whined  
"hehe Duo-kun simple, I was tired and stopped by your place"  
Duo sighed knowing it wouldn't be that easy, "Don't worry Duo I'll play it smooth hehe"  
  
Duo stepped out of the bedroom with Usagi walking coolly beside him.  
  
"Do you think we should go through and train her if Dr.J says yes, what will happen to our mission? Will we abandon it just for her?"  
Quatre shrugged his shoulders, before turning 4 shades darker then he just was. Trowa turned and was met by the sight of Duo looking uncomfortable as Usagi appeared behind him hanging on his shoulder.  
Usagi smiled brightly "Hey guys how are ya doin?"  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here? I never heard anyone come in this morning so..."  
Usagi giggled "NO I definitely didn't do that, I didn't have any business with Duo last night, I was just tired so we stopped by here and I was too tired to leave so I decided to stay here for the night hope you don't mind. WELP got to go so I'll see you at school" waving a goodbye cheerily she walked out the door like she had done that a million times.  
Quatre glared at Duo "ARE YOU SERIOUS!! BRINGING HER HERE!! WHAT IS SHE YOU'RE YOUR SE"  
Duo clamped his hand over his mouth "I swear on I didn't do anything with her, she just slept in my bed is all..."  
Trowa snorted before rolling his eyes and leaving Duo and Quatre. Heero's eyebrow raised when he saw Duo's hand over Quatres mouth. Sighing he sat down across from them.  
"What happened?"  
Quatre pulled Duo's hand away. "Usagi-chan had sex with Duo"  
Heero sat there stunned and then looked at Duo in question.  
"NO NO NO NO I didn't do it I swear it I swear!!! She was just in my bed..."  
Heero looked Duo over, nothing about him seemed out of order, shrugging his shoulders he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Duo glared at Quatre, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"  
Quatre matched his glare "whatever"  
Rolling their eyes they turned away from each other.  
  
OK I hope you like that chapter it's not the best but I hope you like it hahhaha gtg but luv ya all!!!~QT-chan  
  
  



	3. Late Night Surprises

Capture and Release  
Chapter 3  
  
Hey I heard you liked the last bit in my last chapter!! Hehe that's good lol well I hope you enjoy the rest and WHAT DOES JE NA mean? Peeps say ja ne (sorry I spell it wrong) and I get that It's some kind of bye but what exactly?????? HELP!!!! Oh and I might change this fic to something besides a Heero it just changed but who knows it might change back.  
  
Usagi opened the door to be met by Haruka's death glare. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!"  
Usagi gulped "well... I um spent the night at Duo's see I was too tired to come home I was exhausted and honest to god I didn't do anything with him in bed!"  
Haruka glared at her damn this girls as slippery as a fish she's harder to keep track of like this!! I'm not going to let her out of my sight for one minute.!  
"Usagi you're grounded!"  
Haruka was surprised by what she said she wasn't the mother of Usagi, she was her "sister".  
  
Usagi gaped at her then closed her mouth quickly, "Your not my mom Haruka and I don't see what's wrong it's not like I ask YOU what you do all night when your missing!"  
Haruka turned red sighing as she felt the heat come to her cheeks. "Oh I don't know Usagi forgive me but that was scary we were worried that you might have been hurt."  
"that's what everyone says and I don't know why I can protect myself fine!"  
Sighing she walked back out the door taking her gun with her. "where do you think your going now?"  
Usagi glared at her "Duo told me there was supposed to be a meeting at 4:00 something so I'm going early to check it out."  
Haruka opened her mouth to say something but the door slammed shut.  
She turned to Michiru, "I don't like this should we go too?"  
"No she can handle herself remember?"  
Haruka's lip twitched before she broke out laughing.  
  
Usagi watched as the ships pulled away at exactly 3:30, man these gundam pilots are all about organization and timing...i wonder what the others will think of me now...i hope they don't hate me.  
  
She heard the breathing of someone close by. Waiting she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She wipped out her gun and found herself face to face with Heero Yuy, his gun too was out. She glared at him. "Since when do you come sneaking up on me like that?"  
"your gun is still up" he said in a whisper  
Usagi muttered something indistinct about men before putting her gun away. Heero nodded his head to a boat that was still anchored to the harbor. She walked down the walkway sullenly. why does Heero have to be such a jerk sometimes?  
Stepping onto the boat she heard the door close behind her as she stepped into the captains room.  
Immediately she felt hands grab her around the waist. Panicking Usagi twisted her ankle around his causing him to let go of her and she threw him over her head. Usagi gasped, "Duo-chan I didn't know it was you! Gomen gomen gomen"  
"yea yea,"he said rubbing the back of his head as he winced, little did she know that he was bursting with "haha she called me chan, now were serious" mood.  
Heero rolled his eyes, "Duo-chan?? Are you sure you didn't sleep with her?"  
Duo scrambled up and was about to tackle Heero when wufei's new sword came slicing through the air a hairs breadth from his hand. Screaming he ran out the door with Wufei cursing and screaming at him to come back.  
  
Usagi's eyebrow quirked up "They're strange those two"  
Heero nodded his head silently,   
  
"Hey Heero I wa, OH hey Usagi I didn't know you would come so early."  
"Hey quatre how are you?"  
"Fine I just got to check on our gundams. Trowa's already there so...um I'll see you later guys."  
Quatre turned and headed down the stairs.  
"Why do you like Duo?"  
Usagi's eyes widened and then glared at him snapping "Because he's nice and everything and I feel like he needs me...i don't know why?"  
"he already has one, the girl from the junkyard"  
Usagi's eyes widened, Duo...no...(sigh) I knew it was too good to be true. Oh well don't raise your hopes Usagi Usagi thought quietly refusing to mourn at the loss of Duo as her boyfriend.  
  
Heero felt sorry for saying it but he had and did there was nothing else to say about that. Sighing he lowered his head, his eyes were shaded by his wild chestnut brown bangs. "Gomen nasai"  
Usagi only looked up her eyes were glazed over "Oh no it's okay Heero...heero-kun...i don't mind I just did it for my mission is all... I think I'm going to go and check out what the gundams are like, oh would Quatre and Trowa mind?"  
Heero shook his head, smiling she turned her back to him. After she had left he kept staring at the floor where two wet dots had appeared after Usagi left. Why do I have to be such a hypocrite?  
  
Usagi wiped away her tears and slapped herself. OW that really hurt oh well I have to pull myself together I can't let the guys think I'm "weak"  
Shaking her head she walked down the rest of the stairs and spotted Quatre and Trowa a ways off working on a gundam with huge beautiful wings that were folded at the moment. Walking toward them she climbed up and crouched as she listened to their conversation.  
  
"Quarter why did Dr.J even want to meet with this girl? We don't need another member on our team"  
"Team? Since when did we have a team? Was it since we first met? I don't know Trowa but one thing is for sure she knows her stuff in gun sports she beat Duo into the mud at laser tag."  
Trowa laughed "Yeah I don't blame her either with Duo's stupid taunting he deserved it."  
Quatre nodded, and then blushed, Trowa raised his eyebrow, "What's there to blush about Quatre?"  
"I was just wondering what really happened in Duo's bed with Usagi."  
"I don't think they did it, or else Duo would be A lot more uncomfortable about the subject. Why are you so interested in that?"  
"because I don't know Usagi's pretty of course but it's her bubbliness I guess."  
  
"Thank You Quatre" Usagi said stepping out of the shadows. Quatre looked up in alarm, "How long have you been here?"  
"hah long enough, who's gundam is this?"  
"Heero's"  
"it's heero-chans." Realizing what she just said she blushed and sat down, "I was just thinking of Duo, does he really have a girlfriend?"  
Trowa nodded his head, "Yeah, he promised her he would come back to the space colonie with her but it's been such a long time but they were serious. Why do you ask"  
"Just wondering is all I don't know I'm really foolish sometimes, gomen" giggling tiredly she jumped down from the gundam and walked around inspecting the other gundams.  
  
"You call that bubbly?"  
Quatre rolled his eyes and shook his head "she's depressed about Duo probably they were doing stuff together..."  
Trowa raised an eyebrow and glanced at Usagi's receding back, her blonde pigtails streamed down and stuck out from the pitch black like the color white against black.  
Quatre is right she's pretty but she's TOO bubbly that'll be her downfall.  
Shaking his head he returned to his work.  
  
Usagi walked down the small aisles between each gundam admiring the dangerous beauty of it all.  
"So you like our gundams do you?"  
Usagi leaned against the gundam to be met by the eyes of an old man, "Yes I do... are you by chance Dr.J?"  
"Yes, I heard you've been wanting to learn how to use a gundam. Is that true?"  
Usagi nodded her head, "Could I try one now?"  
"I don't see why not go ahead but I warn you you might get killed just flying in one of these things so be careful. This thing does this and..."  
Usagi fully understood the controls now, "Where is Duo's gundam?"  
"It's this one why?"  
"Just wondering I'll use this one."  
Climbing into the cockpit she sat down and turned on the huge machine...  
Duo just saw one thing as he heard the roaring engines, his gundam!  
WHAT THE HELL WHO HAS MY GUNDAM!  
He ran after it but of course couldn't keep up with it. Heero came out smirked, "HEERO WHAT THE HELL IS SOOO FUNNY MY GUNDAMS STOLEN!"  
"stupid, Usagi's flying the gundam she's pretty good."  
Duo's eyes widened "Holy Shit, she'll break it!"  
Heero watched Duo running to the end of the boat and yelling for Usagi to come back. He saw Usagi turn and lift the scythe. Heero gasped "You idiot run" Heero ran under.  
Duo remained on top, Usagi had a cold glint in her eye as she aimed her weapon at Duo, flying toward him she brought it down.  
Duo's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, yelping he covered his head waiting to die.  
Usagi brought it down and stopped a foot above his own head. "How do you think I am doing so far Duo-KUN?"  
Duo barely lifted his head before yelling out a "great" to Usagi. Usagi smiled, WELL I think I got the hang of this, it's extremely easy and I know how to use the zero system I just hope that I can keep up with them.  
  
  
Usagi stepped out of the gundam machine lightly. She smiled evilly at Duo, "Hope I didn't scare you Duo."  
Duo glared at her "Nope not at all what gave you that impression?"  
"I don't know it's just that I've never heard a guy scream like a girl before."  
Duo snorted, before turning and heading down the stairs huffily.  
  
Trowa and Heero had been watching her silently, "Heero I don't know what to think of that girl, how can she be able to handle a gundam suit. Gundams are superior to the suits that she might have handled or handled at all. I don't trust her, it's impossible for any normal person to control a gundam. And were not really normal are we?"  
"We're normal we just have years of experience on our side but for Usagi she's weird"  
Trowa nodded silently as he watched her cheerily talking to Quatre.  
"So what do you boys think?"  
Heero and Trowa nodded their heads, Dr.J nodded "I thought so too, keep an eye on her when she fully knows how to use a gundam. Usagi!"  
Usagi walked over to the old and grizzled man. "So what did ya think?"  
"Your on the team I'll have to outfit you with our newest technology, the gundam pilots will be using it too after some training and so forth but you...i think we can just go straight to it. Understood?"  
Usagi nodded her head happily, "yup thanks Dr.J"  
Dr.J nodded his head and watched as she went below deck. She's a queer one all right I wouldn't be surprised if OZ would want her back. We better keep a close eye on her, kill her if anything she does seems fishy we can't afford to lose these pilots.  
  
AT NIGHT  
Usagi had called Haruka and told her that she was staying the night and then hung up,she was still a little pissed after the argument that she and Haruka had had that morning.  
**** this ******* boat is so ******* annoying!! I can't sleep with it's ******* rolling!! *** **** I'm getting up!  
Jumping out of bed she walked down towards where the gundams were. Passing them she walked toward the edge of the boat she had an intense longing to see the sea. Opening the door a blast of cold air hit her. She shivered before walking out onto the deck. Leaning against the rail she looked at the wavy moon in the water.  
  
Heero had heard the door shut, turning he saw blonde pigtails, sighing he stopped his work on his gundam and jumped down heading toward the door.  
what's up with her, it's 3:40 in the moring!  
  
Usagi gasped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Heero, you scared me...why are you up so late?"  
"why are you?" heero asked completely ignoring the question  
"I couldn't sleep with this boat rocking up and down like it was dancing!"  
Heero smirked, "Motion sickness?"  
"no" Usagi snapped "Gods Heero why the heck are you up anyway???"  
"I was doing work on my gundam"  
"oh..."  
Heero felt a pang of guilt, "I'm sorry about Duo..."  
Usagi laughed icily "I don't mind really Heero, I'm icewoman right hah that's what all my old collegues in OZ would call me anyway. I was immovable and inpenatrable, but I thought that since I was gone from OZ I could put down those defenses but I guess not..." Usagi had to pore the story out to somebody and Heero just happened to be there.  
Heero did what he felt like doing on instinct, he was so used to doing it that he didn't realize how close he was to Usagi until too late. His lips planted themselves on Usagi's.   
Reveling in the soft peachy feel, he could feel her shock and pleasure, it was like, like melting. That was the only way he could describe it. Pulling back he sighed pushing a strand of hair away from her wildly amused face.  
"That was random"  
Heero laughed, Usagi giggled "Well I don't feel so bad anymore night Heero."  
"Night Usagi"  
That felt good, I just wish I could do it again, touching his lips he sighed again at the remembrance of the peachy feel. Before gasping and going back to his normal self.  
damn I need to stop flirting!  
  
K I know what ur saying Heero doesn't act like that, but hey at the endless waltz it wasn't exactly like he was completely cold!! So I added a little warmth. I know the chapters a little lame this time but don't worry I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Oh by the R&R or I won't wright anymore it took enough energy to just get down here. OKOOK jk I won't feel encouraged to wright good chapters if you don't R&R so R&R!!! please~QT-chan  
  
  



	4. Acting Kisses

Capture and Release  
  
Hey readers lol hope you have enjoyed my last few chapters. I so will write more!! HEY HEY I'm QT-chan's friend haha I'm writing the story line this time cause she said she would let me so whoopy doo sorry if the story seems different! OK so she's writing too but I'm writing the majority of the piece! Hah well gtg and r&r!  
  
Chapter 4  
"Oh my god no you can't be serious Haruka!! They can't be dead!! That damn demons going to pay!"  
"Usagi we can't let you fight it's too dangerous! We have to protect you!"  
Pushing through them she ran toward the demon, "You'll pay for killing my best friends! Inner Senshi please forgive me for not being there!!" Usagi sobbed  
  
Everything went blank, mist carpeted the floor. Usagi woke up she was laying on the cool floor, what the hell where the heck am I?  
Looking around Usagi walked a distance before shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. Gasping she opened them again. She kept seeing these people in strange outfits blasting, energy? At an unknown thing, "Haruka-chan!!" Usagi looked perplexed as the silent figure didn't answer her call. Looking behind her Usagi saw that the black blobs were closing in on her, screaming she ran toward Haruka. "Haruka what are these things"  
"Usagi?"  
All of a sudden everything went black again. Opening her eyes she felt scared and alone. Until 4 lights came blasting towards her. One was green another red another yellow and the last one was blue. They had strange symbols in the middle of their misty bodies. They stopped when they reached Usagi. They slowly turned into bodies, "Hey you're the people in my dream! What is this place, I know I'm dreaming! Cool!! I've never been able to know that I was dreaming!" Usagi shrieked.  
The 4 girls sweatdropped and nodded their heads. "Yup we've found Usagi for sure!"  
"How do you know who I am?" they sure look like Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei but I don't know they're different I can't put a finger on it.  
"Usagi we're from your past and you need to remember us and all that happened before it's too late. We can still feel the same evil we did before we died PLEASE you must hurry and remember!"  
"What remember what?"  
The girls faded still crying out desperate pleas for her to remember. Usagi stood there stunned, please Usagi wake up! I don't want to be here anymore?  
Usagi gasped tripping over herself as she saw herself walking toward her. Except it was in a similar outfit as the girls in her dream were wearing.   
The ghosty figure of Usagi drifted over to the living Usagi. Smiling slightly, "Who would imagine that we would get lost again."  
"What the hell who the heck are you this is so confusing!"  
"Hehe Usagi I'm the crystal that's protected you all your life. I have had a will of my own for thousands of years beyond the beginning of time. See I'm a part of you. Once somebody becomes the guardian of the light, I become them, in other words I merge with them."  
"what??? This is a wacky dream!"  
"Oh Usagi I can only speak to you once like this, it takes much of my energy to do this, please you must accept this fact: You have the duty to protect this Universe, your memory will come back when you dream, they are pieces of the past! Please hurry and defeat this oncoming evil, it has grown stronger since we have last battled it!"  
Fading it spun quickly before entering Usagi's body. Usagi wondered what the heck it meant all of the mumbo jumbo that had been going on...I wonder if it's really true...Haruka would know...hopefully  
The Usagi woke up, looking up she almost fell over when she saw a pair of eyes right in her face.   
"DUO-KUN what the hell are you doing in my room without knocking?"  
"I did, 550 times!! My fist hurt too much so I came in! You know it's 12:00...in the afternoon!"  
Usagi shrieked "Why didn't anybody wake me up!!"  
  
Standing on deck she was fully dressed in the clothes she had worn yesterday she felt yucky. Waving a wary bye she climbed off the boat and onto dry land. She was surprised to see a red motorcycle at the top of the hill near the parking lot.   
"Haruka?"  
"Usagi It's good that I finally found you we need to talk."  
"I know!" Usagi yelled exasperatedly   
  
"Usagi I was wondering did you have any strange dreams?"  
"Haruka you wouldn't believe how strange it was!! I had a dream that you were in strange clothes and this other me... said I was the guardian of the universe!! And you were there and these things were after me and, and, and"  
"Usagi shush! I saw you in my dreams also, so your finally awakening!"  
"DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!! BLA BLA BLA DO YOU REALIZE THIS ISN'T HELPING THE POSISTION I'M IN!!!"  
Haruka smiled weakly, "Usagi you're the protector of the universe. It's your job as the senshi of light to protect this world, we Michiru, Hotaru, and setsuna-san and me are your protectors."  
Usagi sat down stunned, "I can't be the protector of the Universe I can just barely manage to handle some things and you expect me to be the protector of the universe!!!!"  
"Usagi calm down it'll all come back in due time, the memories the fights the abilities...Usagi accept it it'll be easier on you, the universe,"  
"Depends on you, yea I know I know it's like on superman. Hah this is a joke, I can't believe this" Shaking her head she headed toward her bedroom slamming the door shut behind her.  
Hotaru looked concerned, "Haruka-papa when do you think she'll remember?"  
"I don't know it could be weeks or months...maybe even years if she doesn't want to except her future."  
Hotaru nodded her head silently, "I'm headin over to Setsuna-san's house see ya in an hour!"  
  
UG UG UG I can't believe this!! This is soo confusing."  
Usagi had taken a shower and was dressed in denim blue shorts with a pink halter top. OH my gosh I can't believe I forgot the rave party tonight!!! I so have to invite the gundam pilots over to this! They'll have a blast! giggling Usagi phoned the number.  
"Hey Quatre-kun I was wondering if you guys were doing anything tonight?"  
"Nope not at all Usagi why?"  
"I was wondering if you would want to come to a party with me tonight, you and all the gundam pilots. It's not formal it's more um (giggle) hip in style I guess."  
"ummm...well I guess so we'll see you then what time and where?"  
"Main street at 5:30! You should meet some of my old friends!"  
"Ok Usagi see you then!"  
Usagi put the receiver down smiling with delight before storming into the closet to look for something reasonable to wear.  
  
Usagi was walking around the gun shop, GOSH today there just doesn't seem to be anything good! Man everything is too gloomy and ugly!  
"Usagi-chan?"  
She turned surprised to see Trowa behind her. "Oh Trowa-Kun it's great to see you here! So what's been happening at your place lately?"  
"Nothing much, what are you doing here?"  
"Well it's a gun shop so I am looking for guns that could possibly outdate mine."  
"You don't seem to like any of them, I don't even think you like guns..."  
"What are you saying I can't handle a gun?"  
"Your being too overprotective but no I think you can handle a gun fine you just don't like to, for example instead of doing a shooting contest with Duo you did a Laser Tag contest. Why don't you like guns, they're your life I would think."  
"I don't know, it's just too plain and I don't know..."  
Trowa watched the girl, she had mixed emotions in her eyes, I can't believe she's an assassin, you would think she's one of those innocent girls, but then again look at us.  
Trowa's so quiet and reflective it makes me wonder what he thinks about me.  
"Say Trowa you wanna go for a walk?"  
Shrugging his shoulders agreed, Usagi readily grabbed his arm and skipped off with him (literally).  
  
"It's sooo nice out today Trowa don't you think?"  
"In a way"  
Usagi looked up at him, "what mars the scenery around you?"  
"It could be destroyed any moment now by OZ soldiers or even the gundam pilots, nothing lasts..."  
"That's why you have to enjoy the beauty when it comes"  
Usagi was tempted to hug Trowa, he looked so...so right! "OH MY GOSH" gasping she pulled Trowa along as she ran towards the movie set.  
"Usagi what the hell!"  
"Look Trowa there are tryouts for The goddess movie! With any guy you choose, (giggle) lets try it out!"  
Trowa tried desperately to pull away but couldn't as Usagi had an iron hold grasp on him.  
"Konnichiwa I'd like to try out for the movie!"  
"Right this way maam youre our last tryout of the day it's amazing there's only 5 minutes left too, the director hasn't liked any of the people so far you might be the lucky couple!"  
Usagi blushed as Trowa rolled his eyes in response.  
"OK nenxt, here's the lines just read the top line please if we say stop stop if not then continue."  
Usagi nodded her head, as she faced Trowa, "It's nice to meet you Prince, I agree on your peace ideas but I find them rather dull, I would rather want war for my strong country it would intimadate the other countries don't you think?" Usagi said eloquently as she held out her hand acting as royal as possible.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you milady"  
"well speak do you not have any views on my opinion?"  
"War is always invigorating but for a women of your stature I would think that you would no..."  
Usagi kissed him on the cheek, whispering to him "I can make my own decisions this script is awful"  
Trowa blushed visibly as he pulled away.  
"EXCUSE ME MS. !!! It has been my pleasure to tell you that you and this young boy here may have a chance to star in our movie, but I most object to the out of line kissing!"  
Usagi giggled, "Thanks for letting us on"  
Usagi smiled as she once again pulled Trowa towards the park. "So wasn't that fun Trowa?"  
"It was something different"  
Usagi looked up at Trowa, the silent warrior, so strong and handsome...  
Usagi blinked as she realized that Trowa was staring at her. Blushing she smiled "What are you staring for?"  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"I didn't kiss you I just gave you a taste of fun!"  
Trowa smiled evilly "Then let me give you a taste of danger," kissing her square on the lips gently.  
Usagi felt her knees wobble with pure bliss, "I like this taste."  
Trowa laughed as they continued their "walk".  
  
Usagi met the boys at the docks later on for the dance. Heero and Wufei looked uncomfortable, Quatre seemed confused and Trowa was silent Duo was the only one who looke psyched about the dance party.   
"ah come on guys you'll be fine there's going to be hundreds of people there they won't notice you or anything hahaha only if your cute though"  
Usagi was wearing a dark blue coat that covered what she was wearing she had hoop earings, and her hair was in it's usual odangos but they had little bows on them.  
  
The music and heat from inside the room poured out onto the small group that entered.   
"Hey Usagi!!! It's soo great to see ya again what took you so lon, oh my Usagi you brought FIVE cute guys with ya are you going to share them?"  
Quatre blushed while the rest of the guys shuffled around unsure, Duo just cracked up and hung a shoulder around Usagi, "Hiya what's your name, mine is Duo"  
"Nice...OH oh my name is Rei, it's nice to meet you too, HEY AMI, LITA, MINA!! GET OVER HERE USAGI IS HERE WITH REALLY CUTE GUYS!"  
4 girls appeared from out of the crowd.   
  
G-BOY P of view  
Trowa couldn't believe how cute Usagi looked she was sooo sexy too, gods I wish I could get close  
Duo licked his lips when he saw Rei turn her back to them for a moment, until Usagi took off her coat that is. The guys were stunned there eyes were glued to Usagi's body.  
She was wearing a black mini skirt (that was may I add really short, like lol really short) with a jean jacket and a white shirt underneath. Her white shirt was a spaghetti strap halter top and she was wearing black dress shoes that had silver buckles near the ankle. (AN:they're like clogs except they aren't clogs lol they have a 1 in. heel so that's what they are kinda like...) She threw off her jean jacket, "Dang it's hot in here they should jack up the ac!"   
Her shoulder blades were smooth looking and her hair hung down like a blind. Heero groaned inwardly, damn she's hot  
Duo reached his hand out and pulled her by her waist toward him. She giggled until she saw a brown headed girl heading toward them.   
  
Heero and the group were on black couches in a corner of the room. Heero gasped, it's not Relena peacecraft is it! That little slut shouldn't be here  
  
Usagi and her friends took a stand behind Usagi.  
"Well well Usagi it's so good to see you again, I heard that your little ass was doing the groove thing with my man."  
"Slut since when has it been your business?"  
"Your calling me slut! Hah well what does that make you lowlife bitch."  
Usagi smirked "You wanna make something of this!"  
"Come on Hoe you don't stand a chance not while my man is here!"  
"Who's that? Your butler?"  
"shutup bi..."  
Usagi snapped, "IT'S ON THEN SLUT! We'll see who's the best freak dancer!"  
Relena's eyebrow went up, "fine, it's too bad you don't have heero on your side."  
Usagi giggled evilly, "Hey heero I didn't know you knew how to freak dance!"  
Heero's eyes widened he didn't even know what that was. "I don't!"  
Relena rolled her eyes fine "I'll take Darien then what about you?"  
"I'll take Heero"  
"haha taking a inexperienced one is very dangerous in this game you'll lose!"  
"we'll see slut lets get it going then!"  
  
Usagi grabbed Heero's hand before he could object. Rei had gone up to the stage. "EXCUSE ME LADYs AND GENTLEMAN (COUGH) USAGI TUSKINO AND RELENA PEACECRAFT ARE GOING TO FREAK DANCE MAY THE BEST ONE WIN!"  
  
Cheers went up and everyone stepped back to form a circle around the 2 couples. Heero felt a burning sensation in his cheeks. "Usagi I'm not doing this!" Heero whispered loudly into her ear.  
Usagi grabbed his hands and put them on her hips as she swayed to the music. Relena was doing all sorts of things with Darien, (cough) putting his hands EVERYWHERE. Usagi slowly swayed from side to side Heero's hands were still on her hands. She whispered advice to him.   
"Heero just move to the beat let the music soak into you. Your not heero the gundam pilot your heero yuy dancing with Usagi tuskino just follow my moves and go on instinct."  
Heero nodded his head slightly as Usagi stepped away and faced him. He could see her cheeks turning a faint red from the heat in the room and she looked so sexy in that outfit that he couldn't help himself, he reached out and pulled her in towards him. She fit into his curves perfectly as she danced with him. Turning she did the same with her body (lol) as she moved with his moving hips. Heero relaxed and felt good as he moved with her and continued the movement without breaking the close sensation he got with her.  
  
The music stopped, everybody was cheering and yelling Usagi's name and yelling boo at Relena peacecraft the slut!  
Usagi giggled, "Are you a little hot Heero you look red in the face! Lets go outside"  
Heero nodded stunned as she leaded him up the steps.  
  
The gundam pilots that were remaining watched also stunned until Usagi's friends came up and swayed their hips giggling "You guys just gonna sit their all night? Come on let's dance"  
The guys nodded their heads still in a stupor.   
  
Usagi giggled and leaned against the rail, guiding Heero so he was behind her holding onto her hips. "So you like dancing Heero?"  
Heero kissed her neck in response, Usagi felt like melting, his kisses felt so good, and then she heard a click, some inner sense told her duck. Screaming she pulled Heero down. As a masked man stepped out of the shadows shooting gunshots into the air where they had just been. Usagi growled in anger before pulling out her gun and shooting him in the stomach.  
Then they were surrounded by people, "It's good to see you again traitor!"  
Usagi's eyes widened as she recognized the voice, "Nirage! You bitch you're the one who goes traitor on OZ! I can't believe he believed you!"  
"Well he did because I was telling the truth! Now I can kill two birds with one stone! Hah this is easier then I thought it would be!"  
Usagi smiled quietly to herself, Usagi?, Usagi heard Michiru's voice in her head, this is cool are we telepathically speaking?  
yes, Usagi don't be afraid of these people you can easily handle them,  
I NEED a weapon of some sort  
Here take this  
In Usagi's mind a picture of a staff came, it was clear and had a sharp almost sword like bottom. The top had wings that were wrapped around the base at the time. There were elaborate designs of vines and hearts decorating the staff. At the top was a white pearl with a crystal in the center of the pearl.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and saw the weapon in her hands, Lady Nirage looked pale, "HOW THE! WHAT THE!"  
Usagi smiled, she remembered using the staff in her past and knew how to use it. Spinning it in her hands it spun so fast that it looked like a white circle in front of Usagi. Lady Nirage began shooting bullets at her. Heero got behind Usagi obviously miffed at how she came to be holding the staff. The spinning staff repelled the bullets. Usagi took her hands off it and closed her eyes, wrapping her hands around herself.  
"MOON ETERNAL CRISIS MAKEUP!"  
The staff stopped spinning and stood upright in the air with nobody holding it. Lady Nirage fired a bullet at Usagi, the bullet sped toward her, Usagi opened her eyes immediately the staff glowed a brilliant white light, the bullet disintegrated while the light wrapped around Usagi's body. You couldn't see anything everyone was blinded by the piercing light. Then it stopped, squinting their eyes the OZ assassin group gasped in awe.  
They were sure the person they were going against was a goddess. Usagi's pigtails hung by her sides shimmering in all their glory they seemed a more silver color then. She wore a silk white dress that went down to her ankles. The dress clung to her curves tightly but not too tightly. The straps were thin, and the top of her dress were the straps met was decorated with designs. The staff was still in her hands, raising it above her heads she shouted out, "ETERNAL KISS"   
The OZ soldiers were bombarded in light when the light vanished no body was seen, they were dead disintegrated by the pureness of the light. Lady Nirage however had been spared by Usagi.  
"Lady Nirage, go to the OZ organization and tell them that I sent you, I did not go traitor on them, but what they're doing is wrong!"  
Lady Nirage looked up at Usagi in hatred "Hah you haven't thought everything through assassin, MASTER TAKE HER NOW!"  
Behind Heero a dark figure hit him in the head causing him to fall. Smiling he held a dagger at his throat.  
"Traitor come with us now! And this boy won't be hurt, put down your weapon."  
Usagi's eye brows knit in dread as she put down the staff. A portal mirror appeared in front of Usagi, "Step through!"  
Usagi did as she was told crying as she remembered the voice, it was Darien, the betrayer.   
  
Lady Nirage and Darien stepped through the portal leaving a scene that was hard to decipher.  
  
Quatre and the rest of the g-boys came out of the hot building and gasped as they ran towards Heero's limp body.  
"Heero! Are you okay?"  
Heero opened his eyes groggily, becoming alert quickly, "Oz took Usagi" Heero said afterwards shortly.  
Duo groaned and the rest just looked slightly surprised, "I knew OZ would do something like this just not this soon. We can't go after them we have to get our new suits first then rescue her. Heero's fist tightened at the words but he nodded his head slowly.   
Trowa was the last to leave the scene, Usako you have to hang on it'll be a long time before we come for you beautiful.  
  
  
HEY I HAD TO END IT !! it really sucked sorry (an:that's my friend) I don't think most peeps liked the freak dancing thing but hey it's a change, I've decided to make this a "lemon" where Usagi will decide among the various 5 g-boys!! Hahaha I love doing these cause Usagi can flirt with all the boys! Well gtg hope you like the fic luv ya~QT-chan  
  
  



	5. Memorys Gone

CAPTURE AND RELEASE  
  
Hey wasup? Lol I hope you liked the last chapter. If you didn't hear my announcement last chapter I'll say it again, I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS A LEMON. USAGI WILL HAVE 5 GUYS THIS TIME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH. Heh, now that I have said my piece I'll start the story, !! lol  
OK I WRITE WRITE MY STORIES OVER LIKE A WEEKLY BASIS NOT A ONE DAY KINDA THING WHERE I HAVE A CHAPTER IN ONE DAY AND I JUST GOT A REVIEW SAYING "WHY IS DARIEN PART OF OZ?" BLA BLA BLA WELL!!!!! I *SCREAMING I'LL TELL YOU WHY DARIEN IS PART OF OZ!! DARIEN IS EVIL! BAD MEAN JERK HERE'S TEN REASONS TO CLARIFY! I HATE DARIEN! BY THE WAY THESE THINGS ARE COMPARED TO SEIYA FROM SAILOR STARLIGHTS, PROVING ALSO THAT SOMEBODY IN THE SAILOR MOON SERIES CAN OUTDO DARIEN BY FAR!  
1.Seiya has much better fashion sense! One can't compare with a snazzy red suit to a tattered old blazer and a scary 80's jogger t-shirt  
2.Seiy has talent! He is fantastic singer while darien is a fantastic...um...gardener?  
3.seiya has TONS of girls falling over him, while darien has um...1?  
4.Seiya acknowledges Haruka's strength while darien stupidly steps in on one of her fights!!! God it's like "Hi I'm darien I know girls can't handle this so I have to throw a stupid hallmark rose and say some lame thing like "I'm tuxedo mask and I'm here to make everything shipshape" like he does anything BUT butt in!!!!  
5.Even as a girl, Seiya looks more masculine than Mamoru  
6.Seiya makes his money as an ultra famous idol, making movies on the side, while darien gets along by being a busboy for a hotel  
7.Seiya is unpredictable, as a starfighter he(she) actually fights he doesn't just show up, say some cheesy hallmark greeting and add a complimentary weed!   
8.Seiya is better looking with Usagi AND CLOSER TO HER FRIKIN AGE Darien is like what? 21 and she's like 16 give me a damn break!  
9.Seiya had a balcony scene with Usagi!! TOP THAT Mr.Read a book while Usagi talks!!!!!!!!!!!!  
10.When's the last time you saw Darien in Usagi's bedroom?????? Then using her shower!!!!!!!!   
Dang, peeps I'm sorry if your darien fans, I'm not saying that's bad cause in some stories he has a good character but damn he sucks in attitude in the shows!!!! He blows my pistons!!!! NOW I have to write the rest of this chapter pissed off!!!!! Well jeesh I hope you now know why darien is always on the BAD side, is cause he's BAD BAD BAD!!!! *clears throat now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Where are the gundam pilots?"  
"can't tell sorry" Usagi said mockingly  
Lady Nirage's face twisted with hate punched Usagi in the stomach. Usagi kept herself from yelling out in pain, "I won't tell you traitor."  
"Hah I'm the traitor? Look who's talking, my master will be pleased with you once we clean you slate."  
Usagi's eyes widened, "What the hell do you mean?"  
"It's none of your business!"  
"Lady Nirage leave us, I think I'll have some personal time with Usagi-chan"  
"CHAN! Ug...master I'll do as you please" Lady Nirage's fists were clenched as she stomped out of the room.  
Darien smiled before cupping Usagi's chin in his hand.   
"So Usako we meet again."  
"get out of my face bastard and don't call me Usako."  
"Hah you still have that little fire, don't worry once I cure you, you'll be all mine then you'll understand my views just wait darling!" Laughing cruelly he snapped his fingers. Gaurds came out of the shadows and dragged Usagi down toward the cells. Locking the door behind them they walked away.  
what the hell are they going to do to me?  
Usagi lay back against the wall exhausted, she was bruised on her arms where she had been cuffed but other then that she was fine. Wait I can contact Haruka and Michiru psychically! Haruka? Michiru... Princess? Yes it's me! You guys OZ has captured me you have to team up with the gundam pilots! They can help you! Usagi-chan i... Usagi heard no more as the door unlocked and a guard heaved her up, dragging her down the hall.  
"Michiru did you hear that?"  
"Of course this is bad we have to do something but I don't want to team up with them they're not like us..."  
"We have to, our princess has awakened again and we must follow her wishes...They have to help us!"  
Haruka looked over at Michiru who had her eyes closed as she communicated with Hotaru.  
  
Usagi screamed as she was shackled down to the operating table.  
"Shhh stop struggling Usagi it'll be alright, Now lady Nirage brainwash her!"  
"HAHAHa as you wish master" Lady Nirage bowed as she turned on the machine which was facing Usagi.  
Usagi panicked as she tried to struggle free, BAM, Usagi lost consciousness as everything she knew and remembered disappeared in a dark abyss.  
  
"She's waking up master."  
"Hah that's good, I need to speak with her afterwards, is that understood Lady Nirage? And I expect no harm to come to her while I'm gone understood?"  
"Of course Master, anything you wish."  
Darien opened the massive oak doors in front of him. "Milady you wished to see me?" Darien asked bowing down in front of the black abyss.  
"Yesss...I hear you have the good one with you...you have taken her memory I hear..." Hissed an ominous voice from inside the pit.  
"You have heard many things, and they are all true milady."  
"Forget her, throw her into the sea she is worth nothing now...You have the staff she carries with her?"  
"Yes milady I do here it is" Darien produced the staff out of thin air, all of a sudden the walls shook as out of the hole came a dark shadow of a lady. The shadow hissed, it had wavy black hair, waist length she had curves that almost met Usagi's and she had red eyes. They were the only visible color on the shadow as she picked the staff up out of his hands.  
"Thank you servant, now do my bidding she is worthless, once I am fully awakened I will be your...mate but I will do the ruling, understood?"  
"Of course, Master Darkmoon."  
Darien left then, upon entering the room he saw Lady Nirage holding a knife over Usagi's head, "Lady Nirage please throw that worthless carcass into the sea."  
Lady Nirage's eyes gleamed, "As always master, As you wish..." She picked Usagi up from the table heading down the hallway that would later open to a balcony, that faced the sea.  
  
Laughing Lady Nirage threw Usagi's limp body into the sea. Smiling when she heard the splash, turning she laughed as she walked off the balcony closing the door behind her.  
Usagi's body hit the water and immediately started sinking. The crystal within her came out as it spun around Usagi's body was lifted out of the freezing water, her body floated in midair.   
"Usagi, queen of the light, I must leave you now but remember me..." The crystal sent Usagi's body flying toward the beach near a mansion...  
  
Wufei dully walked down the beach, I can't believe were're going after that weak onna, ug I am not risking my life for her... Wufei stumbled, catching himself in time he cursed as he turned to kick the thing out of his way. Wufei gasped Usagi lay on the sand, naked and bruised. Wufei quickly took off his jacket and bundled Usagi's body in it. Picking her up gently he bit his lip. As he remembered the beautiful figure on the sand, so beautiful... Wufei sighed heavily in longing as he carried her toward the far mansion.  
  
"Hey wu-man's carrying something with him I bet it's a surprise gift for me!"  
Heero rolled his eyes, they were waiting for their new gundams to be delivered Usagi's included but they said nothing about that.   
Upon entering wufei was bombarded with questions from Duo, "SHUTUP I just found something out about Usagi."  
Everyone's eyes swerved toward Wufei, Wufei pulled a corner of the coat away revealing Usagi's unconscious face. The gundam pilots gasped, "Quick we better get some meds in here fast!"   
Quatre yelled panicking as he headed for the phone, Heero gently took the bundle and headed toward an empty room, Duo just stood there shocked "They threw her into the sea...i can't believe they would do that, we would have gotten there too late..."  
"Duo you baka she shouldn't even be alive right now, I mean how can a girl of her size and stature be able to ride the currents a thousand miles to our place!! The oz headquarters are more then a thousand miles away!!"   
It was then that Duo realized the enormity of what had just happened. Wufei shook his head muttering about how stupid Duo was. Before heading toward Usagi's room.  
  
He bumped into Heero who was staring at Usagi laying on the bed still wrapped up in Wufei's coat.  
"It's not possible Wufei she should be dead save us the trouble of taking care of her."  
Wufei stared at Usagi's body and just barely noticed Heero leave the room. Walking toward the still form he reached out a hand hesitantly and then almost forcefully as he brushed away a lock of her hair.  
"Beautiful isn't she?"  
Wufei turned surprised to see Trowa watching him, "Isn't she Wufei?"  
"I don't know you onna"  
  
Trowa glared at him, "I know what your thinking and you can't have her you'd only break her heart."  
"Like you wouldn't?"  
"I never said I liked her."  
"That doesn't matter."  
Wufei glared at Trowa as he headed out the door, Trowa longed to touch Usagi and make sure she was okay but he left the room, clearly shaken. I don't want to hurt her.  
  
"She'll be okay she just need a lot of rest and care I think I can handle you boys to do that if anything happens just call me. Welp I got to be going now so I'll see you sometime later boys." The med left silently leaving a room of 5 confused boys. Quatre was the first to break the ice.   
"She's an illusion she has to be it's not possible..."  
"She's alive that's all we have to concern ourselves with for right now, lets go and eat." Heero said  
The guys nodded before heading out of the room.  
  
"Damnit Duo you always act like a pig can't you for once be civilized?"  
"Why there's no one here to see us."  
Wufei glared at him before continuing to eat, Quatre got up and got the medicine, leaving the room.  
Walking quietly into Usagi's room he turned on the beside lamp and measured out a spoon full of the medicine. Laying it down he glanced at Usagi, she was now dressed in a white lacy night gown with spaghetti straps. She moved and opened her eyes screaming as she went under the bed sheets.   
Quatre was perplexed, "Usagi what's wrong your safe here." Quatre said soothingly  
"Who are you?"  
This hit Quatre like a kick to the stomach, she doesn't remember us...OZ those bastards wiped her memory!  
"I'm Quatre we found you on the beach and we took you in because you looked really sick."  
Usagi peeked out of the covers, "I don't remember anything."  
At this Usagi began to cry and she covered her face with the sheets again.  
"Usagi it's all right" Quatre put the medicine down and hugged Usagi gently. Usagi hugged Quatre back tightly kissing him on the cheeks, "Thank you Quatre I needed that, please can I eat now?"  
Quatre laughed "Sure come on"   
Usagi took the sheet with her as she leaned heavily on Quatre. The guys looked up their breaths stolen as they looked at what had to be a fairy tale. There was a silverish haired girl with beautiful peachy light skin and a sheet wrapped around her nightgown that went down to her ankles, was all that separated their prying eyes from her slender curves and beautiful body.   
"Usagi this is Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa they're my um roommates you could say."  
Duo looked confused "Quatre why are you introducing us we already know her."  
Usagi looked at Duo blankly "I do? I don't remember anything so I wouldn't know"  
  
Duo's eyes widened, He looked from Usagi to Quatre and then got up out of his seat. "You don't remember anything?"  
Usagi looked him up and down her eyes snapping fire, "Well what are you deaf? That's what I said"   
Duo stopped gaping and smiled, "Ok I'll take that."  
The gundam pilots quietly went back to eating their dinner with Usagi in their midst.  
  
"Haruka!" Hotaru's voice struck a cord deep in her heart  
"What is it Hotaru? What's wrong?"  
"You didn't feel it! YOU DIDIN'T FEEL IT!"   
"FEEL WHAT?"  
Hotaru fell to her knees sobbing, "She's gone she's gone again!! We lost her! We have to find her again!"  
Michiru shook Hotaru hard "What the hell do you mean?"  
"what the hell do you think I mean? Usagi's forgotten she's gone!"  
Setsuna gasped gripping the handle of the chair, "She's gone...NO she could be in danger! We have to find her!"  
Hotaru sobbed "that's the worst part I can't get a trace on her either I think she's dead!"  
Haruka shook her head "NO I refuse to believe she's dead she's alive I know it we just have to find her!"   
Haruka yelled desperately, Hotaru looked like she was going to break down again, "We have to awaken the inner senshi, they had the closest bonds with her when she was a princess they might be able to help us!"  
Haruka nodded "Then so be it we awaken them"  
The outer senshi nodded crying inside at their loss.  
  
"Usagi!!!!!!"   
The 5 gundam pilots had been up since 9:00 looking for Usagi.   
Where could she have gone? Quatre was searching the forext almost fruitlessly as he called her name now and then.  
  
Sighing in exasperation he suddenly realized the wonderful quietness of the forest, deciding not to break it he walked silently looking this way and that for Usagi. He gasped as he saw Usagi. She was sitting on a stump. Her hands reached down by her sides, they held her up as he head was leaned back slightly. Her eyes were closed as her head was tilted toward the sky. She was still in her night gown. One of her legs was stretched out just barely touching the mossy ground. (She was barefoot) Her other leg was bent against the rough stump. She opened her big blue eyes and looked surprised when she saw Quatre. Quatre walked toward Usagi mystified by her fairy like appearance.  
  
"Usagi we were worried"  
"I don't know why I can handle myself."  
Quatres laugh was cut short as Usagi pressed her lips against his. He was surprised but relaxed as he felt bliss wrought his system. He was sure he was in heaven. She pulled him closer, and Quatre did the same. She was standing now silently she pulled away and leaned against Quatre's chest. She sighed, "Quatre who am I supposed to love?"  
"Anyone you want I suppose" Quatre replied numbly he felt Usagi's head press against his head slightly. Something in him surged as he touched Usagi's blondish silverish hair. She sighed. This is too good to be true Quatre thought as he swung her off her legs and walked toward the mansion.  
Trowa had been watching in the shadows, he felt a small pang of jealousy but denied himself right to punch the tree nearest him. He watched their figures disappearing into the shadows, sighing Usagi I want you to love me, but maybe it's not to be...   
  
The Outer Senshi transformed heading toward the 4 apartment room where the inner senshi were going to get an unexpected meeting with them.  
  
WELL that's it I'll write more later but I hope you liked this chapter!! Well ja ne.~Qt-chan  



	6. Daemons

Capture and Release 6  
  
HEY HEY!! OK I hope you like this next chapter!! Cause I tried really hard to make It good!! So I gtg but have a great time reading my fic!!! UM WORD TO SAY: IN THIS CHAPTER WHEN WE GET TO THE GUNDAM MACHINE INTEGRATION PART THINK OF RYOKO'S SHIP (FROM TENCHI MUYO) AND ALSO I'M KINDA USING THE RYOKOKI IDEA WITH THE REAL SHIP KINDA THINGY LOL HOPE YOU ENJOY.  
  
Chapter 6  
"Who's there?"  
"Some of Usagi's friends we need to talk to you." Setsuna called out  
"Ok just a minute."  
A few seconds later the door opened to the happy go lucky face of Mina.  
"Hi, come on in please."  
The outer senshi walked into an oasis of fashion.   
The inner senshi were sitting on sofa's or chairs around the fireplace. The outer senshi sat down. Haruka sighed heavily before telling why they were there. Haruka looked up expecting smug faces or faces that were totally sure they were looney. Instead she found respect on their faces. Haruka blinked in confusion, "Do you all believe me?"  
"Well it would be hard to believe but lately we've been having strange dreams and things happening to us." Rei dragged out quietly.  
  
Ami nodded her head, "Yes like yesterday I found this pen in my coat pocket, I don't remember ever buying or seeing a pen around like this. And what's more is that all the other girls seem to have something similar to it."  
Haruka smiled, Good so we don't have them thinking we're insane  
"If you want to make sure we're telling the truth, hold the pen up high, then..."  
"Then," continued Hotaru "Call out Venus Crystal power!" Hotaru said pointing to each girl and telling them what to say. The girls did as they were told. They were wrapped in a warm light of their respectable color. The light faded and showed 4 16 year old girls dressed in fuku's. They gasped, "WOW this is cool! Hehehe so we use these powers to fight evil?"  
"Not necessarily, you as the inner senshi have the duty of protecting your Queen, but since you didn't remember your mission as a sailor senshi you were not able to carry out this mission at the time. We figured that you would gain your memory soon but we didn't expect the enemy to come after Our Queen so fast...we failed to protect her...Our mission is to also protect the Queen but to also keep enemys out of this solar system." Setsuna answered quietly  
Lita looked confused "I have this funny feeling but...um...is Usagi our Queen?"  
Michiru looked surprised, "Yes, how did you know if you don't remember?"  
"Well I remember seeing somebody like Usagi in my dreams but she was different in a way...I could feel it."   
"Yeah!" The other scouts yelled surprised that they all had the same dream.  
"Listen Sailor Senshi we know that you will probably be getting your memories back soon since you have your planet guardians with you for sure now, but when you need us just use this." Michiru handed them a mirror. The intricate designing on the frame of the mirror made it look like something from Italy or Ancient Greece.   
"Just think of us and you'll be able to communicate with us through this mirror." Michiru smiled warmly before turning to leave with Haruka and Setsuna. Hotaru was the last to leave, before she left she turned to them. "It's urgent we find our Queen as soon as possible, hurry and gain back what you have lost before it's too late...goodbye." Hotaru turned and closed the door.   
The inner senshi looked at the mirror carefully setting it down on the top of the fireplace. Looking at each other over their mugs of coco they silently agreed to try and remember everything they possibly could within their limited time.  
Hotaru and Michiru split up from Haruka and Setsuna, they were going to look around town for any clues. The sun was turning a crimson red as it set in the sea. You could just barely make out the gundam pilots mansion. As it appeared like a black smudge on the horizons vast view.  
  
Trowa was in his boxers with a sleeveless night shirt on. Coming from the kitchen he heard a small scream that was cut off. Quickly he walked into Usagi's room. There she was, her silhouette against the moonlight showed her kneeling on the ground her hand on the bed clutching the sheets. The other covering her eyes. She was crying, trying to hold back the sobs. Concerned Trowa bent down towards Usagi, bringing her into his arms. "Are you okay Usagi?"  
"Trowa?"  
"Yes"  
"Nothing I'm fine, I'm just..."  
"Well? You're just what?"  
Usagi suddenly roughly pushed Trowa away, "Leave me alone, I don't need your sympathy." Usagi got up, standing up she looked indecisive. Trowa was standing too, he looked at Usagi. She's changed  
Turning he headed toward the door opening it he turned one last time to see Usagi frightened clutching the bedcover in her hand. What's wrong Usagi, what's wrong. Turning he had one foot out the door when he felt a hand tighten on his shoulder looking back he saw Usagi's hand there, she bit her lip. "I'm sorry Trowa I'm just frightened of something...something I cant escape...what was I like?"  
Trowa turned back to her, closing the door and flicking on the lights. She was still in her white lacy night gown.   
"Full of life, different from the rest."  
"Oh...how so?"  
"You just were, you see everything in a different perspective."  
Usagi blinked owlishly before plopping herself onto the bed. Sighing slightly she covered her face, "So what did I do for a job?"  
"You were an assassin."  
Usagi looked up surprise lit her eyes, "I killed people! But I thought I was something else...Was I?"  
"No, you were nothing else"  
Usagi looked confused, sighing heavily she hugged the pillow laying her head down. A minute passed before she looked up again. Her eyes were steely and silent. "OZ organization, am I right?"  
Trowa nodded his head.  
"I'll kill them, I swear each of their goddamn soldiers are going to go to hell for what they did to me!" Stuffing her face into the pillow.   
Trowa was unsure of what to do, "Do you want me to leave?"  
Usagi shook her head in a No sign. She sprung up and hugged him tightly. "Trowa I don't want you to leave I'm scared that OZ will come after me, I don't have any one to protect me or a weapon to use to fight back."  
Trowa unhooked Usagi, "You have us."  
"Your gundams...have they come yet?"  
Trowa looked surprised, "No they haven't come yet but we still have our old ones, they're going to be inverted to the new system tomorrow it'll take a day or two for them to be fully automated."  
Usagi looked at him her eyes were wide, "Do I have one?"  
"Yes Dr.J tested you once and he thought it would be best you join us...or rather our side."  
Usagi looked up, "Are all the gundam pilots as cold as you?"  
Trowa couldn't find a response to this, he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. Usagi leaned toward him her eyes centimeters away from his. "You all are? Aren't you?"  
Trowa closed his eyes and then stared back into her eyes, they were an aqua blue, almost like Heero's except warmer...I wonder if she's turned into Heero Yuy.  
She smiled pulling her face away from his she flicked the lights off. Turning toward Trowa again she pressed her lips against his. She was slightly surprised to feel him move his lips in response to hers. She found his hand and clasped hers in his. Trowa pulled himself out of the bubble of light Usagi had sucked him into. Stepping back he looked Usagi over, before kissing her back slightly, walking out of her room silently. Usagi stood there, So he's not cold all the way through...(giggle)mmmm he tasted good  
  
"Dr.J will we have to train again for these new mobile suits?"  
"I'm afraid so, but you'll get the handle of it soon enough."  
Heero nodded watching the production of the Gundams.  
"Dr.J?"   
Heero and Dr.H turned to see Usagi there. She was dressed in plain jean shorts with a white top. "Dr.J I was wondering if I could train now since my model is done."  
Smiling he nodded his head, "Heero call the other gundam pilots."  
Heero nodded his head walking back into the mansion from the garage.   
"Now Usagi I wouldn't be so confident on being able to handle this model of the gundams very well. You see it's more of a mental training then muscle. This machine also gaurentees that an enemy can't expect to steal the gundam machine and know how to use it."  
Usagi nodded her head, "What was I like last time?"  
Dr.J looked at her blankly. "See Dr. OZ captured me and somehow in the process I lost my memory."  
Dr.J almost fell over, "YOUR TELLING ME YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HOW TO WORK A GUNDAM!!!"  
Usagi nodded her head, "Hey DR.!!! We're here!"  
Dr.J turned to see the 5 pilots standing watching them. Sighing and shaking his head he walked over to the pilots motioning for Usagi to stay behind. Dr.J procedded to talk to them throwing some glances over towards Usagi.  
  
Finally walking back he led Usagi and the pilots toward the new machine. It was like the rest of the gundams except different in coloring and designs. (AN:I'll let your imaginations work here)  
"The weapons at your desposal Usagi are the light sabre, the discus, the gun, the energy guns, and the machine itself and bla bla bla there's tons of weapons but I'll go over that later. All of these can easily be summoned."   
Opening the cockpit Dr.J stepped into the cockpit pointing to 3 balls held in a glass container on the front of the cockpit. Dr.J took Usagi's hand and pressed it where the hand print on the monitor was. The case opened up. The balls came floating out and the machine's eyes turned on. (kinda like the other gundams glowing eyes, her's are purple)The 3 balls were purple and the 2 balls that floated on the side were smaller then the middle one.  
"Now you see it's rather simple, put your hands on these 2 balls and the ship will be ready to do what ever you want that's in it's power range. The middle ball here has a bunch of buttons on it as you can see. You'll learn the keys in time, they can bring out screens and data that you want or need. This is also the place where you would touch to self destruct. OH and the 2 balls are well how do I put this, focused on brain waves. We have come up with the ability to have machines interact with you. Almost like the 01 showing the future but different, see using that system we were able to enhance the machine so it has something like a will of it's own. Also Usagi here."  
Dr.J handed her an egg. "This egg once it hatches will hatch forth the being *cough that will be able to power this machine alone. The machine will be able to react and better your abilities and chances on the battle field. I must be leaving now but I'll be back in 6 days. I hope by then you will have a fairly good relationship with your daemon's they have secrets of their own that I won't bother to tell you so never doubt them. Well I gotta go so I'll see you all on Monday. Snapping his fingers he smiled "Almost forgot your eggs." Dr.J produced 5 eggs. They were all different in color, the pilots took them silently as they glared down at the egg they had to nurse. Heero in particular looked like he was going to break the egg any minute.  
"Oh and just to tell you the system that your going to use will not be oparable without this being so I suggest (he said glancing at heero) that you not break it or let any harm come to it."  
the gundam pilots nodded silently.  
"Damn and I almost forgot, these eggs when they hatch will reflect you. It'll only take a few hours for them to assess their data on you before hatching. At their full grown height they are all about the size of either a full grown cat or a full grown golden retriever, They can make themselves as much as 3 times their original size. Some of your new partners will be larger then a golden retriever, but that'll be unlikely. They can be crosses of animals; they will be able to go into your gundam cockpits once they are enlarged a bit because some of them I guarantee will be large. They are on your side, remember that."  
Dr.J turned and finally left out the door.  
  
"This sucks we have to wait for these freaking egg thingys to hatch and we have to probably take care of them!!! I mean how awful is this!" Duo cried outraged as soon as Dr.J left.  
The others rolled their eyes before silently walking into the kitchen. Usagi smiled at the egg she was holding. Hah this is going to be fun something to take care of is something I'd like to do since I have nothing else to do.  
Usagi walked into the building heading toward the balcony.  
  
"Haruka!!! The inner senshi need us to go and see them today!"  
Haruka nodded her head.  
LATER  
"So you remember everything?"  
The senshi nodded their heads, they looked tired and wary.   
"I never believed life could be so difficult." Lita said tiredly  
The outer senshi smiled kindly before Hotaru rapped them into attention.  
"We don't have any time to waste we have to find Usagi we have checked all over this town and I couldn't find a trace so I think that we should spread out and find her. I was getting some readings yesterday as I got closer to the mansion at the cliffs. It's on the outskirts of town so I think we better check there first."  
The scouts nodded as they talked a little before going into the kitchen for a drink.  
  
Usagi watched her egg crack, and then burst open. She smiled and almost cried out in surprise. There sitting in the egg was a griffin. A mythological creature. Usagi smiled, it was beautiful but fierce looking. Then rapidly it grew in size. It stopped finally when it was about the size of a lynx. It leapt onto her shoulder easily hanging onto Usagi before almost falling off. Immediately the brown wings flapped in the air rising the griffin to shoulder height. There he floated beside her, Usagi admired his tawny brown belly. He had small retractable claws. He was a light brown mostly all over. The only thing that seemed different from the legendary griffins was it's tail. The tail had feathers on it all the way to the tip.   
Usagi watched as the feathers opened up making the tail look like it had fluffed up. Suddenly feathers shot out of it's tail going right through the heavy metal desk Usagi's eyes widened, Wow I never knew they would have these kind of special powers.  
"What should I call you?"  
"Sprach, that would be nice."  
Usagi giggled holding out her hand, Sprach flew over towards her hand and perched on her shoulder. Usagi walked into the building, just in time as a golden monkey nearly ran into them. Behind it was Duo who was also running. Seeing Usagi he clung to her legs.   
"USAGI Wufei's daemon is after me please help!"  
Usagi looked up to see a rather abnormal wolf stepping out of the shadows snarling. Wufei appeared a few seconds later.  
Smirking the wolf leapt, Usagi felt Sprach's little claws unlatch from her shoulder. She watched as he bit into the fox's neck pumping hard with his wings to pull backwards as the wolf struggled to free itself.   
  
It was then that Usagi noticed it was part cat and bird. You could just make out the grayish wings against it's sides, and the normally plumey tail was thin. It had a smaller snout and more feline like eyes. Usagi quickly took out her gun.  
"Wufei call your daemon off!"  
Wufei nodded his head, "Bane, let it go he's not worth it."  
Bane snorted "I hope you know now little monkey that I'm much stronger then you."  
The monkey nodded his head vigorously. Usagi wasn't amazed to see small little golden wings on the monkey too.  
  
Quatre and Trowa appeared out of the kitchen. Quatre was extremely happy while Trowa was his usual quiet self.  
On Quatre's shoulder was a little brown rabbit cat. It had milky white paws with a red jewel on it's forehead.  
It had long bunny ears and bunny like hind legs. But the rest of it was pretty much cat related. Quatre smiled "So how do you like Ryokoki?"  
Usagi smiled back, "It's soooo cute!" Usagi giggled, she admired Trowa's daemon it was a hawk. With 3 feathers that sprayed up from it's forehead. It too was a light brown color with dark brown wings. It's tail was long, it had intricate designs much like a peacocks on it's tail.  
Heero walked out of his room. Following him was a panther, it's golden eyes took in the situation quietly. It had no wings, it looked like a regular panther except for it's tail. It's tail had 3 yellow stripes just around the tip of it. Then at the very end of the tail it ended in a spear like point. Usagi wondered if the creature had any special power, as if reading Usagi's thoughts it's paw came crashing down on the wall, it immediately shattered under the blow. Usagi gasped, that thing is strong.  
Heero just faintly smirked at her shocked reaction, "Crom don't be such a showoff."   
  
Crom plopped himself into the couch looking hungrily at Duo's monkey. Duo quickly picked up the monkey and once again headed huffily out the door.  
  
Crom adjusted his attention to Usagi, looking back at Heero she could have sworn she saw a worried look of confusion on his face. Heero only glanced up from his look at Usagi before shaking his head and heading back towards his room with Crom following behind.  
I wonder what he was telling Heero"  
So you can talk telepathically?  
yes, as can the others but only the pilot who hatched the egg can hear it's own daemon.  
that's interesting...i don't know Crom looked pretty worried when he saw me, do you think he's going to try anything?  
I don't know but I'd keep alert around that boy and around the rest. Listen Usagi these boys are dangerous no matter what you think they are different from the rest of the boys in natural civilization.  
Usagi nodded her head, I already figured that one out.  
Sprach laughed out loud as he resettled himself on her shoulder.  
  
"Trowa what's your daemons name?"  
"Dacaw"  
Usagi smiled "that's a nice name" Usagi smiled brightly once again before heading out the door.   
I hate being around them sometimes it's hard to keep my smile going around such gloomy people  
what about the one with the monkey?  
Oh Duo he's okay but he's a little dull sometimes  
Sprach smiled sympathetically, Wait I know why don't we go and try out the gundam machine since yours is already done!  
Usagi nodded her head as she ran towards the garage room. Climbing into the cockpit Usagi wondered where Sprach was going to go.   
"Sprach where are you going to go?"  
"Here see?"  
Usagi turned to see at the top of the cockpit was a blue button. You could hardly make it out against the blue coloring inside the cockpit. Pressing it, the ceiling lowered to reveal an upper area. Sprach flew inside, and the door shut.   
"Usagi I'll train you for today ok?"  
"Sure I don't even know how to use this thingy very well."  
"Ok press your hand on the hand print then the 2 balls on the side of the biggest purple ball will allow you to direct the ship."  
Carefully under the instruction of Sprach Usagi began to learn how to use the gundam.  
  
Heero...she's a threat? Is she not?  
I don't know, yet she seems to be innocent but who knows?  
Crom nodded his head as he watched the new gundam machine lift into the air slowly. She's too good, somethings different about her and I want to find out  
didn't you ever hear curiousity killed the cat?  
Crom's upper lip curved back showing his teeth, Of course I have but I'm not a cat am I? I'm a mix of a cat but hah, I could outwit any of them any day.  
Heero turned towards Crom, how long will it take before I'll be able to fully use the gundam?  
for you...about 2 days maximum.  
Heero nodded before turning back towards the gundam.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?"  
Haruka snorted annoyed as she turned around and headed towards the far garage.  
"Hey Haruka!! What the heck are you doing?"  
"They're not answering at the door so I'm going around back to see if they're there."  
The scouts followed Haruka silently wary of any noise.  
"What the hell do you think you onna's are doing here?"  
They turned to see Wufei and his daemon coming out of the bushes. Rei glanced at Haruka and noticed her shaking head and loosened her grip on her transformation pen.  
"Well?"  
"we're looking for Usagi Tuskino"  
Wufei masked his surprise easily and coolly asked, "We don't know anyone named Usagi. Why are you going in the bushes and hiding like cowards?"  
"Because nobody answered the door." Haruka snapped  
Wufei smiled coldy, "So you decided to come around back right?"  
Haruka had her final string of patience snapped, "Listen jerk we don't have any business here except to look for our friend and you don't wanna mess with me!"  
Wufei's eyes flashed fire at Haruka, Wufei it is best we leave and tell the others, Usagi is having a lesson by sprach and probably won't return for another few hours  
Wufei clenched his teeth as he nodded at Bane. He jumped onto Bane who disappeared quickly in the bushes.  
Haruka's fists were clenched, Jerk who does he think he is!!!!  
Hotaru tapped Haruka lightly on the shoulder.  
"Usagi is here somewhere we better keep a close lookout at this place lets come back tomorrow night."  
The scouts nodded their heads as they silently disappeared into the bushes.   
A golden monkey hopped down inspecting the direction of the footprints before calling out, "Duo they're heading toward town, I don't know why they came for Usagi but it's pretty sure they want her for some reason they walked all the way out here see? There's no cars parked around or down the hill. They must want to be pretty discreet."  
Duo nodded his head, whatever reason they want Usagi RowanI don't care she's staying here.  
The Rowan looked up at Duo for a minute a question flashed in his eyes. has Duo fallen for this girl?  
  
YAWN well I hope you like my chapter...yawn gtg but hope you like it! OH AND 10 REVIEWS OR ELSE I WILL STOP WRITING FOR AS LONG AS A MONTH!!! SO 10 JUST 10 OKAY???? R&R!!!!!  
  
  



	7. Love?

Capture and Release  
Chapter 7  
  
HEY HEY I was rereading my story today and I kinda liked the daemon thingy. If you guys don't then I'll have them die or something. ONLY IF I GET OVER LIKE 15 R&R's for that subject. Anyhow this chapter is going to be more romantic cause I said so...lol anyhow I hope you like this chapter.   
Ta-ta ^_~ ! luv ya guys~QT-chan  
  
"8 girls came around here today they were looking for Usagi."  
"Let them take her she's enough trouble as it is." Heero said in a monotone voice  
The rest of the gundam pilots wanted to object but then they knew they would get weird looks from the others. Just then heero's laptop blipped on. Heero went towards it and sat down. Immediately Usagi's face appeared on the scene.  
"Hey ya guys I've got some news for you."  
Heero narrowed his eyes his hand on the delete button.  
"I've found out the OZ leader is at his base at the moment. The headquarters really,"  
"Where? And how do you know for sure the leader is there?"  
"take a look for yourself mister know it all."  
Then a screen blipped up that showed Darien the OZ leader walking in the base and his own mobile dolls that he had created just last month were surrounding him.  
Heero nodded his head, "I'll be there."  
Usagi smiled, "If you can find it, OZ is mine"  
The screen turned off, Heero sat there stunned, then he sighed in exasperation.  
"We better suit up Crom we have to look around South America."  
Heero quietly rode on Crom on the way to the garage. Climbing into the cockpit he turned on the machine and pressed the blue button. Crom jumped in.   
Ever since Crom had given him a simulation pad of the controls he was going to use Heero had been practicing on it so he knew every key and what it could do very well.  
  
Lifting into the air he shot towards South America a few hours really in their gundams was all it would take.  
  
Heero set the autopilots before running schematics on the base he was going to.  
"Stupid idiot does she even know she's going against at the very least a thousand mobile dolls and about 1 thousand other guns on the base. She obviously hasn't thought this through."  
Crom's voice came over the intercom, "She's a threat."  
Heero's hands were folded across his chest as he looked out on the sea. "Not yet..."  
Crom only glanced at the screen of Heero's closed eyes when he said that before turning the screen off.  
  
The other gundam pilots had no choice but to stay. They first of all didn't know how to use the gundams but second they were only partially done.  
  
Heero arrived on the scene immediately joining in battle against the mobile dolls.  
A screen blipped on with Usagi's face on it.  
"Heero what the heck are you doing?"  
"I'm not about to let you get all the fun" Heero replied before slicing his light sword through a suit.  
Usagi grimaced, before turning off the screen, Sprach we have to go in now! While Heero's here they'll have to have more defense then offense since there's two of us  
Sprach only launched off an energy ray to destroy all the mobile dolls in front of him as his answer.   
Usagi we can't use anything like our equipment right now, we use 1/2 our energy stores when I used that beam. So we have to make this quick.  
Usagi nodded her head as she gritted her teeth and went to maximum speed. The gundam shot forward, Usagi dodged a numerous number of attacks as she headed towards the base. At the entrance she sliced through the doorway immediately sealing the door shut with her reengergized sword. She jumped out of her gundam, Sprach remained behind.  
  
Usagi took a left then a right; stumbling into 2 OZ soldiers she kicked them in the head rendering them unconscious.   
"WHAT the hell does Usagi think she's doing she can't possibly make it farther then their front door!"  
Crom looked at the schematics, "she's impressive she's been able to destroy 1/4 of the suits, alone, none of the gundam pilots could do that on their first ride in a gundam."  
Heero nodded his head before shooting 3 suits with his guns. "We better defend the gundam suit inside then" Crom nodded his head.  
  
Usagi realized angrily that there was no chance on finding their leader, he probably had high security. She turned and started running back. "Ow" usagi yelped.  
Pain vibrated from her left shoulder, blood was trickling out. Usagi turned and shot her gun at the soldier. Gasping for breath she leaned against the wall before limping down the hall. Upon reaching the gundam she gave mental orders to Sprach.  
Sprach we're going to destroy this base from the inside  
Usagi took the controls, blocking all control commands from Sprach and powering up the beam to maximum strength.  
Usagi what the hell!!! Stop your going to get yourself killed!  
Do you think anybody cares? The gundam pilots don't and for one OZ will be gone, my ultimate goal...  
Sprach desperately tried to block Usagi's commands, but he couldn't because Usagi had encrypted her actions from Sprach. Sprach realized Usagi couldn't have done this just now, she did it earlier...she knew she was going to have to end it this way?  
  
"It's taking her too long!"   
Heero shot through the partly diminished mobile doll army, slicing through the door he saw Usagi's gundam suit. Crom heard Sprach who had noticed their arrival and quickly started to psychically talk with Crom.  
Crom! She's going to kill herself! She's going to destroy the base with us in it! Because she want's to make sure she can selfdestruct while the explosions happening to guarantee the OZ base explosion.  
So good riddance, this OZ base will be gone!  
You know she's too good a pilot to be wasted...and what does Heero have to say about this?  
Crom snarled opening a window from him to Heero.  
"Heero, Usagi's going to selfdestruct to bring this base down we must get out of her now!"  
Heero was struck by surprise, She wants to kill herself...Usagi...  
Heero stepped away, then he narrowed his eyes. Shooting forward he grabbed Usagi's gundam and launched backward toward the opening. Usagi gasped as she struggled to break free.  
All of a sudden another gundam machine burst into the room, Trowa saw Heero trying to drag Usagi out of the base.  
"Heero what are you doing?"  
"She's going to kill herself we can't let her do that!"  
For a moment Trowa wondered if Heero liked the girl shaking his head to rid himself of the thought he blasted towards them and grabbed one of Usagi's arms, pulling her towards the door. With 2 gundams pulling her away she had virtually no power to get out.  
Usagi watched as the beam shot out, hitting the far wall, explosions blasted in her ear.   
Usagi silently watched as she was dragged out the door. Her eyes opened in pleasure? As she watched half of the base explode.  
Mobile dolls started shooting at them, Usagi closed her eyes and laid back her head. Sprach was finally able to get a screen up of Usagi. For the first time he noticed her wound, she was laying back against her chair. She looked pale and exhausted, she or the gundam suit wouldn't be able to withstand more mobile suit attacks.  
"Trowa she's not responding to the attacks she must be injured or something of the sort."  
"Dacaw why would she want to kill herself?" Trowa asked quietly, one of his eyes was shadowed but the other showed an intense fire inside.  
"What does she have to lose? She doesn't know or remember anyone, so far since she returned to the OZ base she hasn't had the social time or space around you 5. It doesn't surprise me, but she's too good a pilot to lose."  
"Is that it? She's too good a pilot to lose." Trowa snorted  
Heero's screen blipped on, "More Mobile dolls are coming, Usagi's gundam can't handle much more put her down somewhere, I'll hold them off."  
Trowa nodded his head turning the screen off.  
Trowa speeded toward the jungle area, swearing as a mobile doll shot at him from a distance. Before Trowa had bothered to even look up it was sparkling with electricity before it blew up. Dacaw realized that their engines had been hit, they weren't able to fly, Sprach you need to get your main engines on we lost all engines to that shot  
I can't sorry, because of the beam that Usagi had fired earlier we're at 0 engine power until half an hour later from now which won't help.  
Dacaw angrily took off the wires that connected him from the ship. There were 3 wires that came down when the daemon was in it's commanding place. They had little suction cup ends and would clamp down on the head of the daemon, but only for intense battle where the extra help would really be needed. Stepping out of his command center he flew onto Trowa's shoulder.  
"Trowa we have to get into Usagi's gundam, our gundam will be able to take the damage of the fall, but we won't we have to get over to Usagi's gundam now!!!"  
Trowa nodded his head, unclipping the seatbelts he opened the cockpit door. Sprach was just slightly able to turn the gundam so it's cockpit was facing out towards the side. Opening the door Trowa jumped and just barely caught the inside of the door. Pulling himself in dacaw silently glided in. Trowa shut the cockpit. He had a quick intake of breath when he saw Usagi's blood dripping onto the floor. He put up a screen on the ground below them. They were going to hit it any second. He was slammed into the far wall as the 2 gundam machines hit the ground.  
Trowa opened his eyes, wincing in pain as he picked himself up. Usagi was slumped in her chair. Dragging her out of the gundam he lay her down gently on the ground. The 2 daemons came out of the gundams.  
"Is she all right?" Sprach asked worriedly  
Trowa shook his head, "She's lost a lot of blood."  
Sprach nodded his head, "Someone's heading in this direction we better hide."  
Trowa nodded his head, as he watched the two jump into the gundams, soon a invisibility cloak covered the 2 gundams.  
Trowa turned when her felt a tap on his shoulder, he was surprised to see an old lady in her mid 60's looking him up and down.  
"By jove darlin whatcha ya doing out here deary?"  
"My friend she's hurt can you help me?"  
The old lady looked over his shoulder, "why of course I can bring her over to my house over there." She said waving her stick on the path she had arrived from.  
Trowa picked Usagi's limp body up following the old lady.  
  
Trowa arrived at a 1 story house it was small but English looking. Walking through the front door the lady motioned him to put her in a room to the far right of him.  
Laying Usagi down on the bed he left her to the care of the old lady.  
Heading back out to the gundams he climbed in.  
"Dacaw, we're going now, my gundam sustained a lot of damaged and won't be able to move but Usagi's might be able to."  
"I'm afraid that's rather hard to do. You for one don't have her handprint and second I won't allow it." Sprach said heatedly  
Dacaw glared at Sprach before turning on the gundam, "Trowa we'll have enough fuel to get out of here but it'll be risky we won't have enough fuel to stay around and fight. And we might land just on the shore of where we're aiming to land."  
Trowa shook his head in expaseration, "You were going to leave without me?"  
Trowa turned to be met by Usagi's soft blue eyes. She was leaning against the palm tree watching him.  
Trowa didn't answer he turned and walked toward his gundam. Usagi felt like crying she didn't want to be left alone on this island alone. But she had long ago shed those tears that she refused to let forth. She watched him lifting slowly into the sky. All of a sudden an explosion occurred on the back of the gundam machine. Immediately Usagi raced inside the gundam suit. Turning on the system she lifted her gun and shot at the mobile doll. Lifting into the sky she was just able to make out Trowa's gundam speeding away over the sea. She set her gundam down again.   
"Sprach make sure by the next time I get here that my gundam will be in full working order. Understood?"  
"Sure Usagi, I'll have the job done."  
Usagi nodded her head before hugging Sprach.   
"Thank you sprach for being here with me I don't know what I would do all alone!"  
Sprach watched her walk slowly holding her shoulder in pain.   
I'll have it done...i just hope you can hold on that long.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE deary I was getting concerned about you. Come on in for a cup of tea. Did you find your friend?"  
"Friend? What friends I have none. They've all deserted me, I was just looking for a pilot is all, thank you for your concern though Lily." Usagi said curtly  
Lily looked up at the teen, she was cold and impassive, sighing heavily she wondered where the boy that she had seen earlier could be.  
  
"Usagi lay in the guest bed Lily had provided for her. She had her hands behind her head and she was staring up at the ceiling. She could hear the tick of the clock. Snorting in exasperation she got up out of bed. She was wearing a dress like nightgown that was made of silk. It clung to her curves tightly. Walking out of the kitchen she headed toward the gundam.  
She saw the outline of it, walking up to it she called out "sprach?"  
"Oh hey Usagi shouldn't you be asleep?"  
"I couldn't fall asleep, hey do you need any help?"  
"Sure, 2 people on one gundam is better then one person on one gundam."  
Usagi smiled lightly, "I wonder if any of the other gundam pilots is going to come back."  
Sprach silently listened to Usagi's worried babble.  
  
"WHAT!!! You left her there!"  
"She's better off there, her gundam machine won't be ready probably for another 2 weeks from the shape it was in."  
Quatre stared silently at Trowa before leaving the room heading toward the garage. Ryokoki silently piloted around the OZ base and landed on the shore near where Usagi and Trowa had crashed.  
Quatre heard voices and silently went into the forest Ryokoki slightly ahead of him.  
  
"Better not take another damn step whoever you are, or I'll make sure daylight sees the inside of your skull this morning." Usagi warned pointing her gun at the approaching shadow.  
"Usagi it's me, Quatre."  
Usagi smiled slightly, "So you guys didn't want to abandon me"  
Quatre's concerned face showed in the lamplight. "Listen Usagi, it's not WE that left you behind it's Trowa and that's only because...well anyway Usagi I'm here and I want you to be with us."  
"You know Quatre it's funny but you're the only pilot that really wants me there. I don't care anymore, I'll make this a one gundam mission if I have to."  
Quatre stopped Usagi's hand from angrily screwing into the gundam, "Usagi doesn't my opinion count?"  
At this Usagi's fortress's that she had built up around her just collapsed, as she hugged Quatre as tight as she could, crying into his shoulder.  
Quatre hugged her back tenderly, "Usagi stay..."  
"I might...Besides I might miss you guys after a while."  
Quatre kissed Usagi lightly on the cheek, "You're the only one that tries...i gave up a long time ago..."  
"what do you mean?"  
Quatre shook his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"  
"Yes it's at Lily Devons house. Are you going to stay the night too?"  
Quatre opened his mouth to speak when Ryokoki interrupted, "Quatre I wouldn't interrupt now but I have a message for you, it's from Trowa."  
Quatre nodded his head, adjusting Usagi so she was leaning against his side.  
  
Trowa silently bit his tongue when he saw Usagi so close to Quatre, but then again who couldn't blame her, Quatre was the only one out of the 5 of them who really seemed to care about Usagi.  
"Quatre Dr.J sent in a mission for you it has to do with your kingdom."  
Quatre nodded his head, "Usagi can you excuse me please?"  
Usagi nodded her head barely glancing at Trowa. It hurt that Trowa talked and acted like nothing happened.  
"Sprach I'm going to go to bed tell Quatre if he's staying which I doubt that I'm just fine and everything. I wouldn't want to get in his way."  
Once again the walls had come up.  
  
"Trowa I'm not leaving Usagi alone here, she needs the company send someone over."  
Trowa groaned, the fates must seriously have it in for me.  
"Quatre I'm the only pilot left, the others were sent on missions, I was left to do some computer analysis thing."  
Quatre glared at Trowa, "I'm not going anywhere"  
Trowa almost wanted to yell out why but only nodded his head, "I'll be there in the morning."  
Quatre nodded his head, he was gone in several minutes.  
Trowa arrived late in the morning, approaching the house he found it silent. Entering the kitchen he saw a note on the fridge it said, "Dear Usagi, I'll be out running errands, there's some kind of ball with the OZ organization that I have to go to. Maybe you'd like to go, anyway I won't be home till late see you at the party or tomorrow."  
Trowa restuck the note on the refrigerator and opened a room. He was surprised to see Usagi there on the bed. She was sitting on the bed just staring out the window.   
"Usagi Quatre left and he wanted me to come."  
Usagi turned her eyes icy, "Great that's just great."  
She rolled her eyes and stormed past him heading out of the house regardless of the fact that she was in her pajamas.  
  
Trowa felt himself sinking into a deep pit as he watched her disappear into the forest. He followed her, finding her talking animatedly to Sprach.  
Dacaw flew down from the sky, "Trowa why do you continue this? Be with her for once, be there for her."  
  
  
Trowa nodded his head stepping forward, Usagi stopped talking and turned her eyes were teary and icy at the same time.  
"Trowa go away I don't need your help."  
"Usagi forgive me please"  
"why should I after all your probably going to do it again, I don't want to go through the trouble of that again with you Trowa I thought you cared or at the very least were different from the others."  
"Usagi, please"  
Usagi turned shaking tears out of her eyes, "no"  
Trowa stepped closer, Usagi stepped back scared that she was going to crumble in if he stepped any closer.  
"Usagi forgive me I'll never do it again, I I was foolish."  
Usagi's back was at the gundam now, Trowa stepped toward her and pulled her into a hug. Usagi pulled away, tears were flooding down her eyes.  
"I can't trust you...stop it Trowa"  
Trowa pulled away, "Usagi I would never hurt you purposely."  
"YOU DID!"  
"Usagi it was a mistake!"  
Trowa pulled her in once again and kissed her on the lips, "please"  
Usagi burrowed her head into his shoulder, "only if you don't do it again" Trowa nodded his head, "I promise"  
Usagi kissed Trowa his hand clasped in one of hers. Usagi reveled in the sweetness of the kiss.   
Trowa pulled back, "Usagi's there's a ball tonight for OZ and"  
"No lets not, I'm tired of OZ lets just stay at Lily's house for tonight."  
Trowa nodded his head, she was only wearing a skin thick silk night dress. Shivering slightly she walked back with Trowa. Changing Usagi and Trowa walked back working on the gundam together as they discussed events.  
Usagi took out her buns. Her hair fell to her hips (an: I know her hair is longer but don't you think that's just too unrealistic?) Trowa smiled, "I like that better."  
Usagi smiled back thanking him, as she turned away she watched the sun set. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the warmth, gasping when she felt Trowa's hands slide up her back to her neck. He kissed her on the neck giving herself shivers. Turning he gave her another long kiss before sitting down and laying back. "Whew it's been a long day."  
Usagi nodded her head slowly, before pulling Trowa toward her for another kiss. It tasted like...like strawberries or something good...  
  
I know it really sucked this chapter...sorry...i just need inspiration and ideas and help and nice and revising type things from you readers...BUT NOBODY R AND R'S ME!!!!!! *WAIL please I need some support here...luv y...wait I'll luv ya guys AFTER I see the reviews. Bye~Qt-chan :)  



	8. The End

Capture and Release  
end  
  
Dear fanfic readers it is my duty to inform you that I will not be continuing this story. I have come to too many dead ends with this story. Also there are not enough R&R's to keep me going. I have no inspiration whatsoever and also I find that I have no ideas on this. I'm sorry this is the last chapter. Unless I come up with something Capture and Release is done.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and shut them again. Trowa's hands   
were wrapped around her waist and their legs were tangled   
together. She was wearing a night shirt and shorts. Trowa   
was just wearing a pair of boxers. (an:evil giggle)  
  
She snuggled closer to him, Trowa tightened his grip on her   
waist unsciousously. Sighing Usagi pulled herself out of   
his grip. Yawning she went in to take a shower.  
  
Trowa opened one eye,"One more minute"  
Usagi giggled, "I have to get ready so do you, c'mon"   
Trowa sighed as he pulled himself out of the bed. Usagi went to take a shower.   
  
"Well now I know who Usagi likes." Sprach commented quietly   
to Dacaw  
Dacaw nodded his head slowly, "I just hope that we can continue on our mission soon."  
Sprach nodded his head looking into the sky. I wonder what will happen to Usagi and the gundam pilots in our future battles.  
Shaking his head Sprach continued on with his work on the gundam machine. He was hoping to have it done by that afternoon. With Dacaw's help they had been able to get it near fully operational in mere hours.  
  
"Sprach! Hiya how are the fixations coming?" Usagi giggled before she joined him at the top of the gundam.  
"Oh I think I'll have it done by this afternoon but who knows, by the shape it was in before there might be some kinks that I haven't even discovered yet. That's because the energy stores are sapped so I can't make this thing fully operational."   
Usagi nodded her head warily, "I'll help you after I go to town. I heard that there is going to be some kinda OZ crap meeting there and I would like to check it out."  
Sprach nodded his head, "Do what you want but don't get yourself killed."  
Usagi smiled before flouncing off down the road.   
  
Upon entering the town Usagi couldn't help but smile at the fairy tale like setting in the town. There were OZ soldiers marching around a single building, marring the beauty of the place. Quietly Usagi went through the back doors. Sitting down at a banquet table she looked around carefully before setting a recording mechanism under the podium.  
  
Trowa's eye brows only slightly went up at the news. "So the OZ organization is having a meeting at this quaint town. Makes sense, but I wonder if there leader is there."  
"I think so but we'll have to go there alone, I don't think it would be a good idea for Usagi to go."  
Trowa stared at Dacaw a long moment before nodding his head, as they headed toward their gundam. He left a note this time on the fridge.  
  
Usagi glared at the note before tearing it into pieces.  
Sprach was surprised by her attitude, "Usagi why did ya do that?"  
"He thinks I can't handle this!!"  
Making a pouting face she huffily began working on the gundam. Muttering to herself darkly, Sprach flexed his claws before settling in the sun for a nap.  
  
princess? a white light bobbed in and out of the forest. Nearing the gundam sight, it saw sprach.  
OH princess, I'm terribly weak it's good to see you again. the light wavered as it drifted toward Usagi's back.  
Sprach snarled leaping in the air he slammed his jaws down on the light bulb. Usagi turned her gun pointed behind her. Sprach shook his head his eyes widening as he searched around him. The light was gone, "Sprach what just happened?"  
"Um, nothing I...was just seeing things."  
Usagi looked at Sprach strangely before turning to go back to her work.  
  
I don't have anything else...ja ne~QT-chan  



	9. Differences

Capture and Release  
Chapter 9  
  
Hiya fanfic readers I decided to continue this story...forgive me for being so mean. I have to go now but hope you love the story.  
  
Fuming inside Usagi finally just stopped working, turning towards Sprach, "I DON'T care anymore we're going into town to the OZ meeting."  
Sprach nodded his head, "You better get some new clothes on," he said eyeing her greasy jeans.  
  
Usagi walked toward the heavily guarded house. Smiling she slipped towards the back, what awful security  
She was in the room walking towards the back of the room she opened the door to be confronted by the OZ leader himself. Usagi gasped before shaking her head and pulling out her gun. The OZ leader laughed, Usagi felt the pistil of a gun against her neck. She glared at him, he lowered her weapon till it faced the ground.   
  
Taking her wrist he twisted it painfully, Usagi's eye's remained icy as she glared at him. Darien smirked before she was hit on the back of her head.  
Darkness engulfed Usagi.  
  
"Usagi!" Usagi turned to be meet by those same green? (an:I'm not sure what color eyes trowa has I thought it was green but correct me if I'm wrong please)  
She leaned back against the cold wall, she was still half unconscious, "Usagi are you alright?"  
"Hmmm...trowa you have to get the OZ leader he's here."  
Dacaw appeared behind Trowa, whispering something into Trowa's ear Trowa nodded his head as he took out a canteen of something. Opening it he held it up to Usagi's nose. Usagi breathed in and covered her nose as she pushed Trowa's hand away.  
"Are you fully conscious now?"  
Usagi nodded her head, "Trowa I'm so sorry I should have stayed at the house now we're both captured!" Usagi's eyebrows scrunched together in worry.  
Trowa smiled slightly, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get out of this."  
Usagi nodded her head drawing closer to Trowa, he pulled her in a hug.  
  
  
"Master they are here, should I get rid of both?"  
"Bring the good one here, with her new pet...and that boy."  
Darien nodded his head bowing before he snapped his fingers together. Lady Nirage bowed as she carried out his command.  
  
"Come on you two lets go!" Lady Nirage shoved Usagi and Trowa unceremoniously out the door. Upon entering the room. Usagi found it hard to breath. Trowa looked over at Usagi noticing her heavy breathing, Dacaw what's wrong with her?  
I don't know.  
Usagi glared at the statue where Darien leaned. Darien smirked as he snapped his fingers, Usagi gasped she fell to her knees her breathing came harsh and painfully to her.   
SPRACH, something is wrong with me, I can't breath right here  
Sprach had his head leaning against Usagi's his breathing rate had gone up too.  
Behind the statue a dark blob of something appeared. It took shape into a beautiful women. She had black hair that was waist length. Her skin was a pale vampire like color. She had black eyes and slim features.  
Nearing Trowa, he felt intoxicated with her beauty. Trowa rose to his feet unsteadily stepping toward her.  
Trowa! Dacaw's sharp voice slammed full force into Trowa  
Trowa shook his head falling on his knees.   
With lightning speed Usagi's throat was in her hands. "You know what Darien I think I'll give her memory back, now that we know her weakness, this ought to be fun."  
Putting her hand down on Usagi's forehead she grunted as a black light entered Usagi. Usagi screamed, her legs dangled below her, her head lolled to one side, she was either dead or unconscious.  
Trowa's eyes filled with fear, no, she didn't  
Dacaw dug his claws into Trowa silently waiting for a chance.  
  
Throwing Usagi onto the ground she gasped, as the top of the ceiling began to crumble, a huge hand shot through. It was the gundam! Trowa's gundam picked up Usagi's body, while Dacaw who had enlarged his size by 10 times picked Trowa up and flew him toward the cockpit. Quickly he started the engines, the jets flew him upwards before he disappeared heading toward the sea sent out one of his missiles at the place.  
Sprach mentally commanded Usagi's gundam to follow them.  
  
  
Sprach? What are you doing here?  
Usagi I have something for you, but I don't know what  
All of a sudden darkness whirled around them.  
  
Usagi awoke gasping for breath, screaming, Arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. She pulled away, clutching at her chest she collapsed back into her bed, before quickly sitting up again weezing as she slowed her breath. Wufei let Usagi go finally.  
"Usagi are you alright?"  
"I remember now everything! Oh wufei it's so awful"  
Usagi leaned against his chest clutching at his shirt. Wufei pulled back, "Trowa's in the garage."  
Usagi's eyebrows went up, "Does it hurt you?"  
"What that you chose him? No, I have no one, that's the way it's always been."  
Usagi hugged Wufei hard, "I can't love anyone anymore, no, I have to go before it's too late, I have to go and make sure..."  
She shook her head stepping away from Wufei she smiled, "I'm sorry I hurt you Wufei but I promise everything will be alright." She left the room quickly, leaving Wufei in her room.  
  
Sprach lets go now!  
I'm already there, the engines are ready, Everyone's out of the garage should I do it now?  
yes, now I'll wait at the entrance of the house we have to make this fast  
The gundam pilots came running out the door when they heard the explosions. The garage went up in flames, Usagi's gundam rose up out of the air blasting toward Usagi at the door.  
"Usagi watch out!" Duo yelled  
The gundam just barely stopped, before Usagi jumped into the open cockpit.  
Trowa swore,screaming at the top of his lungs, "USAGI!"  
His hands clenched into fists, "C'mon we have to go now!"  
"Sorry Trowa but we can't Usagi made it that our gundam's systems probably got blasted, and all our supplies and things are in there for any time we need to fix something."  
Usagi's gundam turned, the 5 boys tensed was she shooting at them?  
  
"Usagi shouldn't we save the blasts for later?"  
"NO we have to use them now, there is still a chance,"  
Usagi pressed a button on her controls, missiles speeded out hitting the garage, the flames went soaring. Usagi turned the gundam heading toward the OZ headquarters.  
  
I know this is really short but I'm working on another story so... well anyhow I hope you like this and I don't know not be mad at me!!! Lol well got to go luv ya~QT-chan  
  



	10. Promises Broken

Capture and Release  
  
Hey yall wasup? Lol jk but anyhow I kinda hoped you liked the last chapter! Well anyhow here's the next one hope you like.  
  
Chapter 10  
"I can't believe she would do this to us."  
"we won't need gundams after OZ is destroyed."  
"what the hell are you talking about we can't destroy OZ without our gundams!!!!"  
Heero glared at Duo, "Don't you get it, she's going to destroy OZ on her own, probably killing herself in the process."  
Duo stood stunned, "She wouldn't, she wouldn't be selfish like that! She would think about us and..."  
"think she's sparing our lives." Trowa ended  
Quatre nodded his head, "she's gone too far, but we can't do anything about it, by the time we get there it'll be too late. Even in some other mobile suit it would take hours to find one."  
Rowan grimaced, Duo we won't be able to do anything! Do you know how aggravating that is  
Duo smirked, of course  
  
Dacaw, could you...  
I will, should I take the others with me?  
if they want  
"Daemons lets go!"  
The daemons had no second thoughts, Rowan spread his small gold wings, dacaw his brown ones, bane spread his gray wings. Crom flexed his claws, before black wings shot out of his shoulder blades. Lifting into the air, he stayed hovering. Waiting as Ryoki ran up the length of his tail and seating herself just before his wings.  
  
The daemons flew quickly into the fast setting sun.  
The gundam pilots watched silently before going in.  
  
"Usagi we're almost there."  
"good"  
"Usagi tell me how are you going to defeat them again?"  
"I'm the guardian of the light...there is a guardian of the dark also, she is my sister, in a sense. I must find a way to lock the evil inside my crystal. It will be very hard, I have no doubt about that but I'll do my best."  
Sprach looked at the screen he had pulled up of Usagi, she had her eyes closed, and she looked ages older then she was.  
  
"Lady Nemesis do I dare ask what is so funny?"  
"I'll tell you faithful servant, haha, the good one is coming to battle me! Haha she doesn't have enough power to defeat me without her precious crystal."  
Darien smiled, Nemesis looked downwards at Darien, a smirk came onto her face.  
Her hand changed into a black tentacle. Shooting towards darien it covered his whole form in a black ooze.  
Then Lady Nemesis's hand returned to normal, Darien was no longer there, nemesis laughed hysterically. Waiting for her prey to come to her.  
  
Usagi landed her gundam just outside of the compound. Running inside she wasn't surprised to see that the hallways she used was clear of gaurds.  
"Sprach maybe you should stay with the gundam."  
"No, I wanna be with you when you destroy oz's leader and nemesis."  
Usagi nodded her head, "Thanks Sprach."  
Entering the room Usagi stopped just inside the doors.  
Nemesis was sitting in a black oaken chair, she smiled motioning for Usagi to come forward.  
Usagi grimaced, staying where she was, "Nemesis! Get ready!"  
Usagi held up her hand, and gasped.   
sprach the crystal! I don't have it something happened! I can't lock her in a crystal that I don't have!  
watch out!  
Nemesis laughed as she threw Usagi off her feet. Hitting the far wall she sunk down into a heap at the floor.  
Nemesis laughed, "Sister of the Light you won't be able to capture me without the crystal! Hahaha"  
Usagi looked up she struggled to get up, sprach went back to the day he saw the light. Stopping when he was flying toward the ball of light. He focused on the picture in his head (they have photographic memory *or what ever you call it) and gasped, it was the crystal!  
Running over to Usagi, he desperately tried to wake her up. Nemesis aimed another attack at them when the wall broke. There were the other daemons charging in.  
Ryoki meowed in anger, her red jewel blasted out energy, hitting Nemesis. Crom and the rest quickly took a stance over Usagi and Sprach. Concentrating they glowed with a orangish light before the light lifted off of them. Spinning fast the orange light burst to reveal the gundam pilots.  
They looked around and gasped, "how the hell did we get here?"  
"We'd tell you now but we're kind of busy."  
Duo nodded in confusion.  
"Usagi?" Trowa bent down cradling Usagi in his arms as the circle around them closed. The gundam pilots and the daemons would do their best to protect the pair.  
Nemesis screamed partly in laughter and rage as she sent off attacks at the gundam pilots. They dodged them and depended on their daemons to do the shooting. Because they found out earlier on that their guns had no effect on her.  
  
Trowa watched silently, looking down at Usagi he clenched his teeth together, sorrow filling his eyes.  
Sprach silently walked over to Usagi, silver imperium crystal hear me, go back to Usagi and give her your strength.  
Sprach glowed as a white ball of light came out of his chest. Spinning rapidly the ball of light stopped, bursting, the light revealed a crystal. It entered Usagi's body.   
All of a sudden Usagi's eyes snapped open, "Trowa?"  
"Usagi! I'm glad your all right."  
Usagi smiled before shaking her head, pushing herself away from him she hugged herself. She whispered something to herself and disappeared. Trowa looked wildly around. He gasped, Usagi was slowly making her way toward Nemesis.  
Nemesis looked up, "So sister you've finally awoken, I hope your ready to die!"  
Usagi smiled, Nemesis threw a ball of black energy at Usagi, White light blasted up, slowly going up Usagi's body and showing her new transformation. She was now eternal sailor moon. Calling out words in a language forgotten to all but the guardian of the light.  
Nemesis screamed, her body revulsed as it disappeared in the light. Usagi's body slowly disappeared into the light.  
  
Trowa watched in agonized silence, Dacaw...take me home, there's nothing for me here.  
Dacaw slowly flew over to Trowa, enlarging itself it picked Trowa up slowly flying out of the building. The other daemons did likewise. They flew home in silence.   
Duo turned to Quatre, "She left us."  
Quatre nodded his head, tears forming in his eyes.  



	11. End?

Capture and Release 11  
  
Hey, I got some write mores so I decided not to leave you guys in the gutter so here gos...  
  
Trowa lay on the edge of his bed, everything inside of him gone washed away. He sat there for who knows how long. He occasionally heard the thumping of fists on his door. But it only echoed hollowly in his mind, he kept thinking of Usagi.  
  
It numbed him to think that she was gone...gone  
  
He gasped when he felt the wetness on the outside of him.   
He shook his head waking up to find himself still sitting on the edge of his bed. Quatre was there and so were the rest of the gundam pilots. They looked worriedly at him.  
"Trowa what the hell have you been doing all this time!"  
"what?"  
Wufei looked at Trowa unbelievable, "You've been locked in your room for 2 days!"  
  
Trowa's eyes widened, so that's where I've been all this time...  
"Trowa please come and eat something, starving yourself won't help Usagi."  
Trow for a minute began to regress back into the state of mind he had just been in had it not been for the quick hands that slapped him sharply on the face.  
  
"Trowa lets go!"  
Trowa wearily got to his feet. Dacaw flew to his shoulder. The other daemons were in the kitchen they sat up when they saw Trowa.  
  
Trowa silently ate his breakfast, unnoticing the gloomy affair that was going on around him.  
The doorbell sounded, Duo sighed as he and Rowan walked toward the door.  
"Hi, I'm here to see someone, I just got this feeling he needed to see me."  
The next thing you could hear was Rowan screeching as he came dashing out of the hallway.  
"Trowa Usagi! She's here!"  
Trowa's chair scraped as he silently walked toward the door. There she was, standing in the doorway.  
"You left..."  
"Oh trowa forgive me! But I need to tell you something!! The guardian of the light is no longer needed since Nemesis is locked in the crystal! So I can stay here now!"  
"Here? Forever?"  
Usagi giggled, "Yes, never to leave your side, isn't that right Sprach"  
Sprach showed up just behind Usagi's shoulder, "That's right Trowa,"  
Trowa swept Usagi off her feet pressing his lips firmly against hers. It felt like the floodgates were opening as passion between the two hummed in the air...  
  
Gtg but if you want me to write even more (which I doubt) tell me  



	12. epilogue?

Capture and Release  
I think it's called the prologue so here goes lol hope you like the chapter. Oh and I decided to answer a couple q's I got and that is about Wufei. Okay so listen folks (lol) Wufei is obviously not with Usagi because! I've already written a story on that pairing. So stop asking and I would also like to say that in some cases I think that these two make REALLY good couples. (in SOME cases)  
  
Usagi sat down on a bench in the new garden that she had made just now, partly from her own work but mostly from magic.  
Wufei came up behind her, hugging her from behind (so not like wufei I know but...)  
Usagi blushed, "Wufei..."  
Wufei pulled away jumping over the back of the bench. Sitting next to Usagi he looked at her face before smirking. "So how are you and Trowa doing?"  
"Fine, even though he leaves now and then he always comes back...are you still, angry?"  
"Almost...until I see you longing for him...I GUESS it's better but who knows..."  
  
Usagi glanced at Wufei, his impassive eyes looked out into her newly formed garden.  
I wonder...   
"Wufei have you found someone else?"  
Wufei's eyebrow raised up as he looked at Usagi, "Why do you ask first?"  
"You just look like it..."  
"That obvious huh? Well I'm not sure, but yes and no. I still have feelings for you though... so I'm not sure. What do you think?"  
"I think that you shouldn't ask me and just look around you long enough for you to decide that yourself."  
With that Usagi got up heading toward her gundam machine Sprach pounced on her shoulder glancing back at Wufei before waving a cheery bye.  
  
What do you think Bane?  
maybe I like to think about life with her, the angel but we have to improvise.  
Wufei laughed.  
  
"Trowa!"   
Trowa was nocked off his feet as Usagi grabbed him in a bear hug. She smiled before she helped him up off the ground.  
"So how did your mission go?"  
"Great we're going to destroy our gundams tomorrow since the colonies don't seem to need us anymore."  
"Oh, I don't know I think we should keep them but, whatever dr.J asks. So how are you?"  
"Fine, you?"  
"Oh, I'm okay"  
Trowa smiled as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She blushed, a thought struck her like lightening, wufei, what about Wufei?  
Usagi pulled away, "Trowa, Wufei's pretty hurt about you and me...I don't know what to do."  
Trowa glanced down at her, "I don't know maybe you should try a"  
"Don't even go there I know that I love you but I just feel sorry for him I guess, he's so mixed up."  
Trowa laughed, "Him? Naw he's probably just dazed cause he's got permission to..."  
"yes?"  
Dacaw whispered something into Trowa's ear, trowa's face brightened in a dark red.  
  
He pulled Usagi over towards his room to tell her something...  
  
Yeah YEAH OKAY I KNOW! It sucks, I have like writers block or something for my fics cause I have this story to write for lang. Arts but I got this great idea for it but I can't seem to get good ideas onto my comp. Anymore! I'm really sorry but help me and give me some helper reviews please!! By the way I'll do what I (powerful and mighty writer lol jk I get full of myself sometimes) want to.  



	13. ....on and on

CAPTURE AND RELEASE  
  
OKAY SO I SAID IT WOULD END, IT DIDN'T SO BLA BLA BLA ENJOY YOUR FIC FOLKS. TRULY LUV YA ALL!!!!! ^_~ QT-chan  
  
Trowa pulled Usagi into his room, taking her hand he led her to his balcony. Cupping her face in his hands he smiled into it. "Usagi I wish everything would stay like this the rest of our lives."  
Usagi giggled, "Oh I don't mind change as long as it's for the better."  
Trowa smiled, before he leaned in, and their lips met.   
  
Wufei watched with small interest, the two on the balcony. "Do you think that Trowa's trying to show me something Bane?"  
"I don't know but he sure seems like it."  
Wufei turned towards Bane and smirked, "I don't know if I should tell Usagi or not that I'm joining the Proventers. I don't even know if she'd care."  
Bane shrugged his shoulders, "As Heero would say, go by your feelings..."  
  
Trowa pulled away, "Listen Usagi Dr.J sent me on a mission today on my way back here. He wants me to protect Relena Peacecraft for a few weeks, he's afraid something might happen to her. So I'll have to go but don't forget I'll always love you."  
Usagi nodded her head numbly as he rushed out to his gundam.  
Sprach rolled his eyes, "You know Usagi I have a much better view of things here and personally I think you should leave him. He's sooooo going to go to the sanq kingdom and find a girl there."  
"Even if he does I'll still love him...maybe just in a different way. I know what your saying because this morning was nicer with well...with Wufei.  
(I know I'm switching sides with usagi's love life pretty quick gomen gomen!)  
  
Only Wufei, Usagi, and Duo were left in the house. Duo was just about to leave when he saw a vision. Usagi was sitting on her bench again looking at her blossoms through half closed eyes...closed eyes.  
Duo approached Usagi as quietly as he could, waiting for the perfect moment, making sure she was still asleep he smirked.  
Before kissing her on the lips. Usagi awoke immediately, she broke away and started cracking up. Rowan and Sprach exchanged looks before quietly slipping off.  
  
"What do you think Trowa's really up to?"  
"I don't know but he still has that old girlfriend of his back at the circus and she's in princess relena's area soooo...."  
"Trowa and Usagi are like really good friends that would go to the movies together, what do you think Rowan?"  
"I don't know I just think that she should try to find someone else during this period of time that Trowa's not here."  
Sprach nodded his head, "Then lets go to plan A..."  
  
Rowan flew over towards the Sanq Kingdom area spotting Trowa he hid in the trees...not spying on him, just seeing what he was going to do for today...  
  
Usagi sat thinking about what Sprach had just told her, "I don't think that you and Trowa go together, and who would know better then the other you? That by the way would be me, I just think that you should look for other guys..."  
  
Picking up a tulip she spread open it's budding petals. Looking inside of it she was surprised to find herself thinking about who Wufei could like! Just then she spotted him driving up the driveway, with another girl.  
Usagi slowly got up, sighing she walked up to the pair.  
  
"Hi Wufei and how do you do mrs.?"  
The lady laughed, "You don't need to be so proper with me."  
Usagi smiled, "So..."  
For a second the lady looked puzzled and then started cracking up when she realized what Usagi was edging at. "No, No, me and Wufei are just friends. He might join the proventors and he invited me to come over tonight and see the sights inside of Quatre's mansion."  
Usagi smiled, cocking her head slightly, "What is the proventors?"  
"Proventors are,"  
Just then Rowan came flying up just barely missing everyone around Usagi. Flitting over to Sprach he handed photo's to him. Sprach handed them to Usagi who at first glance smiled, "At last, I'm free."  
Sighing she threw the cards at Wufei smiling. Wufei caught them and watched as she walked away.  
  
"Usagi your not surprised or angry or or or.."  
"Nope, not at all I don't mind at all so don't worry your head about it."  
Sprach glanced at Usagi before shrugging his shoulders smiling.  
  
K I gtg but I didn't want to leave you guys completely in the dark. Luv ya all~QT-chan   



	14. Wufei OR Trowa?

Capture and Release 13  
  
Hiya peoples I hope ya like this chapter lots! Oh by the way READ THIS PART RIGHT HERE: I've decided to change usagi and trowa romance a lot so here goes... OH AND IN MY LAST CHAPTER PRETEND THE "AT LAST I'M FREE" PART WAS NEVER THERE! PRETEND!  
  
CHAPTER 13  
Usagi stood in front of her mirror smiling at herself before she started cracking up when she remembered the photo's that Sprach had given her. It had been of Trowa and a circus girl kissing. Sprach appeared behind Usagi, landing on the table he glanced at Usagi, "Usagi I would like to know what the hell you think is so funny."  
"Well I would like you to know that me and Trowa were never together, we talked about it some time ago...I agreed, we felt more like really close friends."  
Sprach smiled faintly, "So my feelings were the same as yours."  
Usagi nodded her head, "I don't know why I didn't tell anyone I guess it was just fun to be considered Trowa's girl." Sprach shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Wufei thumbed through the pictures of Trowa kissing the circus girl from earlier on in his life. He wondered why Usagi wasn't mad or sad at this... Just then Usagi appeared out of the hallway laughing with Sprach as she headed towards the kitchen.  
"Um, Usagi?"  
Usagi turned in surprise when she saw Wufei before she smirked. Walking up to Wufei she looked into his eyes before she gave a kiss to Wufei on the cheek, then she pulled away giggling. "Whaddya need hun?"  
Wufei could feel himself blushing, but he managed to point towards the photos.  
"Oh that...yesterday me and Trowa got to talking about things and we decided that we would be better off not together as boyfriend and girlfriend, me and Trowa are more...um more like really close friends." At this Usagi broke out laughing.  
  
"So are you going to go for the proventors leader? She's pretty nice."  
Wufei shook his head, "No, she's not my type, you are."  
Usagi blushed warmly before she was pulled into a kiss. Everything around them became blurry and it was like the world around them contained only them.   
Pulling away from Wufei Usagi smiled slightly before dazedly sitting down in Wufei's lap. Soon they got to talking about things, then it got to the point where Wufei finally told Usagi about his going to join the proventors. Usagi remained silent for a few minutes. Before turning and looking up into Wufei's face. "Well...if that's what you want then go and do it...but I'll miss you." Usagi smiled.  
  
Wufei sighed in contentment before he lay back and listened to Usagi's chatter.  
  
Duo who had been out since early evening returned to find Usagi and Wufei "comfortable." Sighing he put his hands behind his head as he walked towards the pair. He glanced at the pictures of Trowa and a circus girl kissing looking questioningly at Usagi who rolled her eyes and explained the whole thing over again. Duo cracked up at the end of the story, before returning to normal Rowan came flying in and landed on the table.  
  
Usagi yawned, "Well I better be going to bed, I'm soooo tired."  
Wufei nodded his head too, "Same here."  
Duo watched the pair go down the hallway, "Rowan Wufei does realize that his room is down the other hallway?"  
Rowan grinned mischievously before tugging at Duo's braid heading them down towards their room.  
  
Wufei stopped at Usagi's bedroom door, he smiled at Usagi before he turned down the hallway. Usagi watched his back disappear into the dark before she entered her room. Trowa was there.  
"Hiya Trowa! So how was your visit?"  
"Fine, she was fine too, I think I'll stay with her for the rest of the year..."  
"Oh! Don't do that Trowa, let her come over here! Me and her could have lots of fun, especially with um...so many guys to have FUN with." Usagi giggled.  
Trowa smiled, "Then I better let her know that right away." He turned and jumped into his gundam's cockpit which was just outside of the patio. Dacaw waved from a screen in the cockpit, Usagi waved back happily.  
  
She watched as they blasted off into the night...  
  
In the morning Usagi went searching for Wufei, finally she figured he still must be in his room. Knocking softly she entered his room. Wufei wasn't there either. "He must be in the garage."  
Usagi acknowledged Sprach's comment by walking back out the door and heading towards the garage. Wufei was there working on his gundam, Usagi tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled, Bane came out of the shadows carrying a wrench. Handing it to Wufei, and glancing at Usagi at the same time.  
  
Usagi kissed Wufei on his neck softly, he turned and let the wrench drop to the ground as he began to kiss her lips...  
  
End?  



	15. Wufei...The obvious choice!

Capture and Release Romance  
  
Okay I left you at a bad spot! I'm really sorry! Well anyhow I'm going to write this...nicely.  
  
ROMANCE  
Wufei dropped the wrench and kissed Usagi on the lips lightly. He had been waiting for this for sooo long it was hard for him to believe that it wasn't a dream. Sprach rolled his eyes as Bane and him headed out the door.   
  
Wufei's hands caressed the small of her back, Usagi giggled in response pulling away she took his hands into hers. Looking at him she smiled, "Wufei maybe I should let you get back to your work."  
  
"NO, (cough) no, that's okay I was only fixing minor things."  
  
"Usagi laughed, "Well then, I was just wondering if you wanted to see the new wallpaper in my bedroom."  
Wufei nodded his head, as Usagi dragged him towards the house.  
  
Sprach who had been listening from the window rolled his eyes and explained the inevitable to Bane, "We never got any new wallpaper."  
  
Entering the room Wufei took a careless glance at the wallpaper already expecting it to be unwallpapered. "The room doesn't have any new wallpaper."  
Usagi smirked, "You honest to goodness thought that I brought you in here because of that?"  
Wufei yawned in response sitting down on the bed he leaned against the pillows. "Of course not I'm not an idiot."  
"I never took you to be one."  
  
Usagi lay down next to Wufei staring at the top of her bed's canopy.  
"You know Wufei there's no reason to fight anymore, oz is gone..."  
"That doesn't matter, enemys always rise soon enough."  
Usagi rolled onto her side, putting her head against his chest, "It's a shame too."  
  
Wufei caressed Usagi's hair, enjoying the whole moment with Usagi.  
  
She took out her pigtails rising to go into the bathroom. She reappeared out only in a small white tank top and her underwear on. Wufie's eyebrow quirked up, Usagi laughed lightly. "You are waaaay too innocent Wufei."  
Wufei snorted, "Just the opposite really," he took off his shirt and pants. (oookay so now he's just in his boxers)   
  
  
Usagi awoke in the morning, sighing in pleasure. Wufei was next to her, he was holding her waist with his hands. There legs were tangled around each other. Usagi couldn't help thinking how warm she was like this. She pressed her body slightly against Wufei's. The reaction from him was immediate. He tightened his grip on her waist and kissed her on the neck.  
"Morning," he whispered into her ear.  
Usagi smiled, turning on her side so she was facing Wufei, kissing him on the lips she snuggled against the dip in his neck.  
  
Sprach glanced at Bane, Bane was still sleeping peacefully under the dining table. They hadn't dared go towards Usagi's room, making a practical guess of what was going on last night.  
  
Yawning loudly Usagi stepped out of the bed, Wufei groaned in annoyance at the fact that Usagi had left and that her curtain of hair blocked off the sight of her back from Usagi. She walked towards her dresser, grabbing some clothes she disappeared into the bathroom. Wufei grabbed his pants from yesterday, putting them back on he walked towards the door carrying his shirt.  
  
Opening his door Wufei heard a menacing growl, Wufei turned to see Bane behind him. Wufei put his hands up, "Sorry,"  
Bane rolled his eyes and handed him a new exchange of clothes Wufei's eyebrow lifted. "My room was locked, how did you know tha"  
"Don't ask it was a sixth sense."  
Wufei coughed loudly as he stepped into his room and closed the door.   
  
Usagi had taken a shower and changed walking towards the kitchen she was encountered by Sprach.  
"Oh hey Sprach, how are you?"  
"I should be asking you that question."  
Usagi smirked, "Oh, I'm better then ever, in fact I since I felt better since last night."  
Sprach landed on her shoulder whispering in her ear, "So how was he?"  
Usagi turned towards Sprach's face and laughed, "He was good...no, excellent."  
  
Usagi looked up to five pairs of eyes. She blushed audibly, sitting down next to Quatre she took a plate of pancakes. Sprach joined Ryoki at the other end of the table. Whispering something into her ear, Ryoki giggled covering her lips. Quatre glanced at Ryoki who shook her head before jumping down from the table.  
  
"Usagi,"   
Usagi looked up and gasped, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm Usagi, and you would be..."  
"I'm Catherine Bloom, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
Usagi smiled brightly, "Trowa's told me a lot about you, it's good to finally meet you."  
Catherine blushed, Wufei walked in at that moment. He sat down next to Usagi whispering something into her ear which made her laugh. Her bright eyes flashed, "Heero," Heero swung his gaze towards Usagi, "Are you enjoying that breakfast?"  
Heero was taken by surprise, "Why?" (monotone voice)  
  
"Well because I wanted to tell you that Relena Peacecraft is here right now, in fact I think that's her." A knock sounded on the door, Heero's eyes widened. The only thing he simply couldn't take was Relena Peacecraft, he couldn't kill her either which made it worse. Rising from his chair he grabbed his plate and practically threw it into the sink, heading quickly towards the patio he brought something out of his pocket. Pressing a button on it he waited at the patio anxiously as the first piercing wail broke out.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO"  
The Wing Gundam flew up and stopped before the patio, quickly Heero jumped into the open cockpit Crom leapt in quickly, turning his gundam he flew quickly off into the sky.  
Relena just came into the room, she looked around.  
"Op, Relena you just missed Heero he's on a mission somewhere around Alaska."  
"Really? Well, it's nice seeing you all but I have to go."  
  
When Relena left they all cracked up laughing at her obvious stupidity.  
  
Usagi was cleaning her dish when Wufei stepped into the room coming up behind her he kissed her on the neck holding her hips in his hands. Usagi smiled, before she was blasted in the face with bubbles. Duo was at the door smiling, "Hey you two cool it!" Usagi laughed, smiling evilly she threw a plate at his head. It just barely missed, "Hey! Watch it!" Usagi laughed hard, "Speak for yourself."  
  
Usagi felt warmth flow around her, everything is perfect now  
  
K, that's the end cause if I wrote another chapter then it would just be one of those annoying repetitive stories and anyhow there's really nothing to write about this one.  
  
  



End file.
